starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов
«Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» ( ) — третья глава саги «Звёздные войны», шестой фильм в порядке выхода. Он появился на экранах кинотеатров 19 мая 2005 года, а его премьера состоялась 15 мая на Каннском кинофестивале 2005 года. Фильм является заключительным в трилогии приквелов, в которую помимо него входят «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов». Картина была положительно принята критиками, особенно по сравнению с двумя предыдущими фильмами серии. Кассовые сборы «Мести ситхов» побили несколько рекордов, что сделало его самым кассовым фильмом 2005 года. Он стал вторым фильмом саги, где большинство игровых сцен было снято на цифровые 24p камеры высокого разрешения. Спустя три года после начала Войн клонов, благородные рыцари-джедаи ведут за собой огромную армию клонов в галактическом конфликте против сил Конфедерации независимых систем. Верховный канцлер Галактической Республики раскрывает свой истинный облик лорда ситхов и воплощает свой план по захвату власти в Галактике, преобразовав Республику в Галактическую Империю. Легендарный джедай Энакин Скайуокер, совращённый тёмной стороной Силы, становится новым учеником Дарта Сидиуса и принимает новое имя - Дарт Вейдер. За этим следует практически полное истребления Ордена джедаев, а Оби-Ван Кеноби и мастер-джедай Йода, одни из немногих выжившие его членов, вынуждены скрываться в изгнании. Для Галактики осталась единственная надежда - потомки Энакина Скайуокера, рождённые в тайне от отца близнецы Люк и Лея, которым суждено стать великими героями. Вступление Сюжет Сражение над Корусантом сжигает двух боевых супердроидов.]] Прошло три года после событий «Атаки клонов». Галактическая Республика глубоко увязла в большой войне с Конфедерацией независимых систем, возглавляемой лордом ситхов графом Дуку. Военный лидер Конфедерации, генерал Гривус, главнокомандующий армией дроидов атаковал Корусант и захватил Верховного Канцлера Палпатина, главу Галактического Сената. При попытке отступить, Армия дроидов оказывается втянутой в масштабную битву, во время которой рыцарь-джедай Энакин Скайуокер и мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби предпринимают попытку спасти канцлера. Джедаи пролетают сквозь вражескую армаду, но перехватчик Оби-Вана оказывается поврежден базз-дроидами, а его дроид-астромеханик, R4-P17 выходит из строя. Энакин пытается сбить вражеских дроидов залпами из пушек своего перехватчика, но в результате только отстреливает часть крыла корабля своего бывшего наставника. Оби-Ван советует Энакину попридержать огонь, поскольку такая «помощь» ему не требовалась. Энакин соглашается, что идея была неудачной. Оби-Ван велит Энакину отправиться в одиночку спасать канцлера, но Энакин отказывается бросить Оби-Вана. Скайуокер использует собственный перехватчик, чтобы смахнуть часть дроидов, однако один из базз-дроидов перебирается к нему, хотя R2-D2 быстро обезвреживает его. Приблизившись к флагману Гривуса «Незримая длань», Оби-Ван замечает, что защитные поля всё ещё включены, и Энакин открывает ураганный огонь по генераторам, отключая защиту посадочного ангара, в котором джедаи совершают аварийную посадку, за мгновение до того, как защитные ворота перекрывают пробоину. Энакин и Оби-Ван пробиваются через орды дроидов, а R2-D2 тем временем расправляется сразу с двумя боевыми супердроидами. Спасение канцлера Джедаи добираются до каюты Гривуса и обнаруживают плененного канцлера Палпатина. Появляется Дуку, и в ход идут световые мечи. Оба джедая стали сильнее после последнего боя с Дуку, но изначально не показывают этого, позволяя Дуку недооценить их. Тиранус поздно понимает, что просчитался. Кеноби и Скайуокер изменили свои стили и начали пробивать защиту ситха. Граф вынужден использовать Силу, чтобы придушить и отбросить Оби-Вана на перила, оглушив его и временно выведя из боя. атакует Оби-Вана с помощью Силы.]] Энакин продолжает сражение и одерживает верх над Дуку, высвободив свой гнев. Он отрубает ситху кисти рук и забирает его световой меч - акт возмездия за потерю собственной руки во время их первой дуэли. Граф стоит перед ним на коленях, а джедай скрещивает мечи у шеи врага. По приказу Палпатина, Энакин обезглавливает графа Дуку. Тем не менее, Скайуокер немедленно жалеет о своём поступке, поскольку убийство невооружённого идёт вразрез с путём джедаев. Палпатин успокаивает его совесть заявлением, что это было «естественным» в подобной ситуации, и что это не первое убийство в его жизни, вспомнив о матери Скайуокера - Шми Скайуокер Ларс, и народе песков. В глубинах корабля происходит взрыв, вызванный попаданием выстрелов звёздного разрушителя Республики «Гуарлара». «Незримая длань» начинает падать на Корусант. Несмотря на уверения Палпатина, что Оби-Вана следует бросить, Энакин взваливает потерявшего сознание джедая на спину и вместе с канцлером бежит по кораблю. Вскоре Оби-Ван приходит в себя. Сражение с Гривусом Гривус на мостике своего флагмана «Незримая длань».]] Когда команда корабля восстанавливает управление, запустив вспомогательные двигатели, Гривус вновь захватывает двух джедаев и их спутника. Угодив под лучевой щит, все трое сдаются и доставляются на мостик к Гривусу, где Скайуокер и генерал наконец встречаются лицом к лицу после многочисленных непрямых столкновений во время войны. Гривус отмечает, что Скайуокер слишком молод для человека с его репутацией, а джедай парирует, что генерал «ниже, чем он ожидал». Затем, по команде Скайуокера, R2-D2 отвлекает охрану, чтобы джедаи смогли вернуть себе световые мечи и освободиться. Гривус натравливает на них могучих IG-100 «Магнастражей». Оби-Ван быстро отрубает одному из них голову, но тот продолжает драться, вынуждая джедая разрубить его на куски и тем самым остановить. Энакин уничтожает другого Магнастража и боевых дроидов, пытающихся утащить Палпатина с мостика. Джедаи вместе наскакивают на Гривуса и окружают его с двух сторон, но хитроумный генерал разбивает стекло мостика электропосохом одного из своих павших стражей и вылетает наружу. Используя трос, Гривус подтягивает себя к кораблю и направляется к спасательной капсуле. Запустив все остальные капсулы, Гривус покидает свой корабль и направляется к линкору типа «Барышник» Торговой федерации. Брошенный флагман снова начинает падать на Корусант, но за управление берётся Энакин, не без труда сажая корабль на грузовую посадочную платформу. Горящий корабль тушат пожарные спидеры. Счастливое воссоединение .]] На Корусанте, Энакина восхваляют за героизм и доблесть, проявленные при выполнении задания. Он тайно встречается с Падме Амидалой. Влюбленные целуются в тени здания офиса Сената. Падме говорит, что беременна. Несмотря на беспокойство Падме об их тайном браке, Энакин очень рад этой новости, и пара строит планы о своем ребёнке. Ночью Энакин просыпается в панике, покрываясь холодным потом. Ему открывается, что Падме умрет при родах, и джедай клянётся, что не позволит сбыться этому кошмару. Джедай идёт за помощью и советом к мастеру Йоде. Он рассказывает ему о своих пророческих видениях, в которых умирает близкий ему человек, но не раскрыл его личность. Йода, не зная о силе любви Скайуокера к Амидале, советует ему научиться отпускать всё то, что он боится потерять, ведь привязанность ведет к ревности - тени алчности. Скайуокер не был удовлетворён этим ответом. Палпатин вызывает Энакина, они встречаются в кабинете Канцлера. Сенат наделил канцлера новыми полномочиями, передав ему контроль над Высшим советом джедаев. Палпатин делится с Энакином недоверием и презрением к джедаям. Он назначает Скайуокера своим личным представителем в Совете джедаев. Высший совет холодно принимает это назначение, но не наделяет Энакина рангом мастера. Это очевидное неуважение очень удивляет и возмущает Энакина. Совет игнорирует его возмущение и продолжает обсуждать текущие военные дела. Было принято решение, что Энакин станет охранять канцлера, а Йода с батальоном клонов отправится на Кашиик, чтобы помочь вуки. Энакин оказывается разгневан и разочарован. Позднее, Оби-Ван передаёт Энакину требование Совета сообщать джедаям обо всех действиях канцлера, то есть стать шпионом. Энакин попадает в замешательство и разрывается между двумя близкими ему людьми, не имея возможности быть лояльным обоим сразу. Оби-Ван и сам не в восторге от сложившейся ситуации. По пути на взлетно-посадочную площадку, с которой Йода и батальон солдат-клонов собирался на Кашиик, Кеноби, Йода и Винду обсуждают то, что задание по «шпионажу» за Палпатином, Энакин принял без энтузиазма, а Винду даже не скрывает, что не доверяет Скайуокеру. Оби-Ван упоминает, что его ученик - Избранный, который должен восстановить равновесие Силы через уничтожение ситхов, на что Йода отвечает, что пророчество могли неверно истолковать. Вечером, Энакин делится своими мыслями с Падме, говоря что война разрушает идеалы Республики и даже непоколебимых рыцарей-джедаев. Падме говорит мужу, что считает, что эта война характерна нежеланием слушать, и надо убедить Палпатина вернуться к дипломатии, ведь иначе, Республика и Конфедерация мало чем отличается. Энакин воспринимает слова Падме в штыки и считает, что этот вопрос в компетенции Сената, который уже мало, что значит в решении политических вопросов. Сенатор с Набу все больше желает уйти как можно дальше от политики, интриг и войны, о чем делится с Энакином. Трагедия Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого и Энакин Скайуокер в ложе Палпатина в Галактическом оперном театре.]] В Галактическом оперном театре района Ускру, Энакин и Палпатин смотрят «Кальмарное озеро». Палпатин рассказывает, что разведка клонов обнаружила генерала Гривуса: лидер сепаратистов прятался в системе Утапау. Энакин обрадовался, что наконец, сможет поймать Гривуса и положить конец войне. Палпатин замечает, что будет сомневаться в способностях Совета джедаев, если это задание не поручат Энакину. Затем канцлер отсылает своих помощников и предлагает Скайуокеру сесть рядом. В ложе остались только они и два гвардейца в красных плащах. Палпатин снова начинает склонять Энакина на тёмную сторону Силы, вселяя в сердце джедая недоверие Ордену, желающему захватить власть в Республике, что должен был заметить и Энакин. Скайуокер подтверждает, что джедаи не доверяют Палпатину, что канцлер представляет это как неверие в Сенат и Республику в целом, как и неверие в демократию, тоже кстати. Энакин говорит, что его вера в джедаев пошатнулась, а Палпатин предполагает, что Энакина прислали шпионить за ним и что это вызывает у Энакина угрызения совести. Палпатин напоминает джедаю, чему он его учил ранее, что тот, кто получил власть, боится её потерять, и джедаи в этом не исключение. Энакин пытается защищать джедаев, указывая, что они используют власть для добрых дел, но Палпатин отвечает, что добро или зло — это лишь точка зрения, и во многом, включая поиски Силы, джедаи и ситхи совершенно одинаковы. Энакин указывает, что ситхи черпают Силу из своих страстей и думают только о самих себе, а джедаи самоотверженны и думают только о других. После короткой паузы, Палпатин спрашивает, слышал ли Энакин о трагедии Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого, и Энакин отвечает, что не слышал. Это не удивило Палпатина, который говорит, что эту историю джедаи ему не расскажут. Палпатин описывает Дарта Плэгаса как тёмного владыку ситхов, настолько могущественного и мудрого, что он был способен создавать жизнь, с помощью Силы влияя на мидихлорианов. Его знание тёмной стороны позволяли спасать тех, кто был ему особенно дорог, от смерти. Это заинтересовало Энакина (как и предполагал Палпатин), и канцлер представляет тёмную сторону как путь к таким способностям, которые многие считают неестественными. Когда Энакин спросил, что случилось с Дартом Плэгасом, Палпатин заканчивает рассказ словами, что тёмный владыка стал настолько могущественным, что начал бояться только одного — потерять свою власть и, в конце концов, так и произошло. На своё горе, Дарт Плэгас обучил своего ученика всему, что знал сам, после чего тот убил его спящим. По иронии судьбы, Дарт Плэгас мог уберечь от смерти других, но не сберег себя самого. Когда Энакин спросил, может ли кто-то обучить останавливать смерть, Палпатин коротко отвечает: «Только не Джедаи», ещё более отдаляя Энакина от Ордена. Позднее, на совещании Совета джедаев, Энакин передаёт информацию о Гривусе, объясняя, что информация была получена из перехваченного сообщения дипломатической почты от председателя Утапау. Йода предлагает прибегнуть к быстрым и решительным действиям, основываясь на полученных сведениях. Когда Энакин объявляет, что Палпатин желает его направить на Утапау, Мейс Винду резко возражает, что Совет решает, кому доверить задание, а не канцлер. Йода считает, что нужен более опытный мастер, чтобы сразиться с Гривусом. Ки-Ади-Мунди соглашается с этим и предлагает кандидатуру Оби-Вана Кеноби. После одобрения этого предложения, заседание закончилось, а Оби-Ван начинает готовиться к вылету. Оби-Ван против Гривуса готовится к схватке с Оби-Ваном Кеноби.]] Энакин приходит к Оби-Вану на звёздный разрушитель перед отлётом. Энакин всё ещё считает, что должен лететь на Утапау, и соглашаясь с этим, Оби-Ван одновременно замечает, что это может быть напрасной погоней за дикими бантами. Энакин останавливает Оби-Вана и говорит, что он знает, как Кеноби в нем разочарован и что он не слишком благодарно отнесся к полученному обучению. Энакин говорит, что был очень раздосадован решением Совета, но теперь просит прощения. Оби-Ван называет Энакина сильным и мудрым, и говорит, что гордится им, и поскольку знает его с детства, может утверждать, что Энакин станет легендарным джедаем, превосходящим любые ожидания. Но пока, Оби-Ван просит Энакина хранить терпение, и совсем скоро Совет джедаев сделает его мастером-джедаем. Джедаи прощаются, и Оби-Ван отправляется на Утапау в сопровождении астродроида R4-G9. Оби-Ван добирается до Пау-Сити, седлает варактила по кличке Бога и начинает поиск генерала Гривуса. Он находит врага на десятом уровне города, где Гривус как раз переправил Совет сепаратистов во Внешнее Кольцо, в систему Мустафар. Завязывается нешуточная драка. Гривус вооружается сразу четырьмя световыми мечами, но Оби-Ван быстро отсекает две конечности, чем немного уравнивает силы. В разгар схватки начинается высадка сил Республики под командованием коммандера Коуди. Оби-Ван застаёт Гривуса врасплох и с помощью Силы сбивает генерала на пол. Гривус отбрасывает два оставшихся меча и пытается сбежать на колесном мотоцикле, Оби-Ван преследует его на Боге. Во время погони, джедай теряет свой световой меч, который подбирается командиром Коуди. Вести о начале битвы дошли до Совета на Корусанте, и Винду отправляет Энакина к канцлеру с этими вестями, так как если после смерти Гривуса, он не снимет с себя чрезвычайные полномочия, Орден и Сенат имеют права сместить его с поста. Энакин передаёт Палпатину, что Гривус обнаружен на Утапау и Оби-Ван сражается с ним сейчас. Энакин настаивает, что на захват генерала должен был отправиться и он. Беседа переходит на разговор о Силе, и Палпатин открывает Энакину, что он и есть тот самый владыка ситхов, о котором граф Дуку говорил Оби-Вану на Джеонозисе и стоявшим за блокадой Набу Торговой Федерацией — Дарт Сидиус. Осознав это, Энакин включает световой меч и собирается убить Палпатина, но затем решает выдать его Совету джедаев. Он предполагает, что знания ситха могут помочь спасти от смерти его жену, Падме Амидалу. На Утапау, Оби-Ван продолжает гонку-преследование за Гривусом. Наконец, он настигает генерала и перепрыгивает на его мотоцикл. Используя электропосох Гривуса, джедай выводит мотоцикл из строя. Оби-Вана и Гривуса выкидывает из машины прямо на тайную посадочную платформу Гривуса, где находится его личный истребитель. Лидер сепаратистов выхватывает свой бластер «Гриванс Страйкер» и собирается застрелить Оби-Вана, но тот выбивает его из руки противника. Он оглушает Гривуса и раздвигает грудные пластины киборга, открывая доступ ко внутренним органам и создавая слабое место врага. Взбешенный Гривус отбрасывает джедая через край платформы, но Оби-Ван цепляется за уступ и использует Силу, чтобы притянуть бластер Гривуса, после чего, стреляет по генералу прямо в грудь. Выстрел поражает незащищенные органы Гривуса. После ещё нескольких выстрелов, Генерал загорается и замертво падает на пол. Сидиус обнаружен Энакин возвращается в Храм джедаев и встречается с Мейсом Винду, который сообщил, что только что стало известно об уничтожении Оби-Ваном генерала Гривуса и теперь джедаи отправятся в Сенат, чтобы убедиться, что канцлер Палпатин откажется от чрезвычайных полномочий. Но Энакин останавливает Винду, сказав, что Палпатин не расстанется со своей властью. Скайуокер объяснил, что узнал жестокую правду: Палпатин — тёмный лорд ситхов. Это ошарашивает Мейса и приковывает его к месту. Энакин подтверждает то, что сказал, и добавляет, что Палпатин — именно тот, кого разыскивали джедаи. Когда Винду спрашивает, как Энакин об этом узнал, тот отвечает, что Палпатин знает Силу и обучен использованию тёмной стороны, и уверенность в том, что он ситх — абсолютная на все 100%. Мейс говорит, что самые страшные предположения претворились в реальность и чтобы выжить, Орден джедаев должен действовать немедленно. Энакин предупреждает Винду, что Палпатин очень силён, и потребуется помощь Энакина, чтобы арестовать канцлера, но Винду настаивает, чтобы Скайуокер не вмешивался, поскольку в нем чувствуется много страха, который может влиять на суждения. Мейс говорит, что если то, что сообщил Энакин окажется правдой, значит, молодой джедай заслуживает доверие мастера, но пока просит Энакина оставаться в покоях Совета до возвращения Винду. Мастера Винду, Фисто, Колар и Тийн садятся на десантный корабль и летят к офису Палпатина. Находясь в комнате Совета, вспоминая обещание Палпатина спасти Падме от смерти и сне о её смерти при родах, Энакин размышляет о свом поступке. Наконец, он принимает решение и спешит за четырьмя джедаями. Мейс Винду и три других мастера-джедая прибывают к канцлеру. Они объявляют о намерении арестовать Палпатина именем Республики и Галактического Сената. Ситх не собирается отпираться и издаёт зверский крик, вытаскивая свой световой меч из складок мантии и делая выпад в сторону джедаев. Агена Колара захватывают врасплох, и алый клинок пронзает его солнечное сплетение насквозь. Почти в тот же момент, Палпатин разворачивается и рассекает туловище Сэси Тийна, а пару секунд спустя с несколько большими усилиями убивает Кита Фисто, поразив его в живот. Против лорда ситхов остался один Мейс Винду. Восхождение Дарта Вейдера а обезображивается его собственной молнией Силы.]] Палпатин и Винду продолжают сражаться. Когда джедай выбивает у канцлера меч, появляется Энакин. Оба бойца балансировали на краю большого окна, разбитого в пылу схватки. Мейс одолевает Сидиуса, но ситх использует коронный приём Тёмной стороны — Молнии Силы. Винду отражает молнии клинком меча, направляя большую их часть обратно на Палпатина. Сидиус скрючивается, ноет и говорит, что теряет силы. Когда Винду принимает решение убить Палпатина, дабы не допустить возврата к деспотии ситхов, Энакин заявляет, что это идет вразрез с Кодексом Джедаев, и что кем бы ни был Палпатин, он должен предстать перед судом Сената, но Мейс воспринимает слова Энакина в штыки, говоря, что Сенат в его власти и судить его не получится. Скайуокеру пришлось делать выбор между Орденом джедаев и Падме. Когда магистр Винду собирается нанести смертельный удар, Энакин принимает решение и вмешивается, отрубив мастеру руку. Палпатин издаёт торжествующий возглас и выталкивает ошарашенного Мейса в разбитое окно, где он нашел свою смерть. Энакин ужасается тому, что натворил и понимает, что возврата уже нет. Он даёт обет верности Палпатину, став его новым учеником и помощником. Дарт Сидиус даёт бывшему джедаю новое имя, которое впоследствии будет внушать страх всей Галактике — Дарт Вейдер. Первым поручением Дарта Вейдера становится нападение на Храм джедаев, которое должно было остановить так называемое «Восстание джедаев». Вейдер атакует храм, ведя за собой 501-й легион. Беспощадно прокладывая себе дорогу, Вейдер без колебаний и сожалений убивает всех джедаев, включая инструктора Цина Драллига и даже младших джедаев, прятавшихся в комнате Совета. Приказ 66 собирается убить младших джедаев в комнате Совета.]] Оставшись в своем кабинете, Палпатин даёт команду клонам-коммандерам на фронте исполнить Приказ 66, согласно которому джедаи объявлялись изменниками Галактической Республики и требовал немедленного и беспрекословного уничтожения. Это даёт старт Великому истреблению джедаев, а позже и Галактической гражданской войне. По всей Галактике, солдаты-клоны повернули против своих ничего не подозревающих генералов-джедаев. Когда началось истребление, Йода в буквальном смысле чувствовал каждую новую смерть товарищей. На Утапау, Оби-Ван Кеноби срывается с утеса, когда выстрел AT-TE по приказу Коуди убил Богу; на Майгито, мастер-джедай Ки-Ади-Мунди погибает от рук КК-1138 по прозвищу «Бакара» и отряда галактических десантников; на цветущей тропической планете Фелуция, рыцарь-джедай Эйла Секура гибнет от рук КК-5052 по прозвищу «Блай» и подчиненного ему 327-го звёздного корпуса; на Кейто-Неймодия сбивают истребитель Пло Куна, и джедай направляет его в толпу клонов; на Салукемай спидербайк Стасс Аллие гибнет от рук КК-8826 и его ведомых, ехавшими на BARC-спидерах. На Кашиике Йода наблюдает за битвой с сепаратистами, когда командир Гри получил Приказ 66. Командир и лейтенант пытаются напасть на Йоду со спины, но опытный мастер чувствует их намерения и обезглавливает обоих клонов одним ударом светового меча. Сенатор Бейл Органа прилетает к горящему Храму и становится свидетелем гибели молодого падавана по имени Зетт Джукасса от рук отряда командира Эппо. Ужаснувшись происходящему, Органа покидает окрестности Корусанта и улетает с планеты на корабле «Тантив III», надеясь связаться с выжившими джедаями. thumb|250px|[[Ки-Ади-Мунди/Канон|Ки-Ади-Мунди ведёт свой отряд по Майгито за мгновение до Приказа 66.]] Оби-Ван и Йода пережили Приказ 66 и их подбирает сенатор Органа, которому удалось оторваться от преследователей. Джедаи решают вернуться на Корусант, чтобы перенастроить маяк джедаев, призывавший всех джедаев вернуться в Храм, где их ждёт ловушка, устроенная Палпатином. Вместо этого, Кеноби собирается передать сообщение всем выжившим джедаям держаться подальше от Храма. После атаки на Храм Джедаев, Вейдер возвращается к Падме, находившейся в жилом комплексе Сената, откуда можно было видеть дым, поднимающийся над храмом. Новоявленный лорд ситхов говорит своей любимой, что джедаи обратили оружие против Республики и что в Сенате есть предатели. Он просит хранить лояльность канцлеру, а сам намеревается отправиться в систему Мустафар, чтобы уничтожить лидеров сепаратистов и положить конец Войнам Клонов. Рождение Империи На Мустафаре, Вейдера приветствует вице-король Торговой федерации Нут Ганрей, но спустя секунду начинается кровавая бойня. Бункер, где прятался Совет сепаратистов, становится для них гробницей. Ганрей был последним, кого Энакин безжалостно убивает, несмотря на мольбы о пощаде. Здесь впервые в Энакине Скайуокере проявляются материальные признаки Тёмной стороны Силы: радужка его глаз пожелтела, а сами глаза приобрели кроваво-красный оттенок. Галактический Сенат собирается на чрезвычайную сессию, во время которой Палпатин рассказывает о заговоре джедаев против Республики и предотвращении переворота. Под гром аплодисментов канцлер сообщает, что оставшиеся джедаи будут «найдены и разгромлены». Затем, он оглашает постановление, что «для укрепления нашей безопасности и сохранения стабильности» Республика будет реорганизована в первую Галактическую Империю, «общество спокойствия и безопасности», как её описал канцлер. Пока большинство Сената громко одобряло нововведения, Падме Амидала и Бэйл Органа, шокированные услышанным, могли лишь оглядываться по сторонам, а Падме замечает: «Вот так свобода и умирает — под гром аплодисментов». .]] Тем временем, Оби-Ван и Йода добираются до Храма джедаев. Они расправляются с солдатами-клонами и идут по Храму, не веря собственным глазам. Сигнал маяка был изменен, чтобы предупреждать джедаев об опасности в Храме. В центре управления, Оби-Ван просматривает записи камер наблюдения, чтобы узнать, почему у многих погибших, включая юнлингов, раны от светового меча, и кто является зачинщиком этой резни. Не желая верить своим глазам, он наблюдает, как Вейдер истребляет джедаев, а потом склоняется перед Палпатином, который объявляет его своим новым учеником. Йода говорит, что иного выбора нет: нужно уничтожить ситхов раз и навсегда, включая Вейдера. Оби-Ван просит предоставить ему Императора, однако Йода отказывает, утверждая, что Оби-Ван не победит в этой схватке, так как у него не хватит сил против Сидиуса. Оби-Вану придётся убить своего бывшего ученика, своего лучшего друга и названного брата. Разыскивая Энакина, Оби-Ван направляется к Падме, чтобы узнать, где он. Он рассказывает ей, что Энакин обратился к тёмной стороне и убил всех джедаев в Храме, включая детей. Несмотря на это, Падме не открывает, куда улетел её муж, чтобы гарантировать ему безопасность. Оби-Ван уходит, выразив сожаление Падме, которая, как знал джедай, носила ребёнка Скайуокера. Спустя некоторое время, Падме покидает Корусант на космическом ялике, направляясь к Мустафару, чтобы встретиться с мужем и узнать правду. В тайне от Амидалы, Оби-Ван проникает на корабль и «зайцем» летит с ней. Битва Героев Дарт Вейдер связывается со своим новым учителем и констатирует, что вопрос с сепаратистами «успешно разрешен». Дарт Сидиус поздравляет его с восстановлением мира, свободы, справедливости и безопасности в Галактике и приказывает Вейдеру отправить на звездолёты Торговой Федерации сообщение, что все отряды боевых дроидов должны быть немедленно отключены. После окончания сеанса связи, он видит как ялик Падме приземлился на Мустафаре и улыбающийся Вейдер покидает бункер, чтобы встретить её. Амидала рассказывает о своей беседе с Оби-Ваном. Она просит Энакина улететь с ней, чтобы вырастить ребенка в мире и спокойствии, но Вейдер говорит ей, что он уже принёс мир Республике, что он стал могущественней самого Палпатина и может его свергнуть, чтобы вместе с Падме править Галактикой и сделать её такой, как они захотят. Отшатнувшись в ужасе и горе, Падме говорит, что Энакин разбил ей сердце, что он идет неправедным путем. В этот момент, Вейдер замечает, как из ялика появился Оби-Ван. В гневе, он использует Удушье Силы против своей жены, думая, что она специально привела Оби-Вана, чтобы тот убил его. Амидала теряет сознание, и Вейдер её отпускает. Вейдер, переполненный гневом и ненавистью на учителя, которого всегда считал «тормозом» его истинного потенциала, говорит, что видит лгунов-джедаев насквозь и не боится могущества Тёмной стороны, с которой он принёс мир, свободу, справедливость и безопасность своей новой Империи. Оби-Ван говорит, что давал присягу Республике и демократии, и что дав затуманить свой разум Сидиусом, он сам стал злом, которое поклялся уничтожить, а гнев и неутолимая жажда власти отняли у него Падме. Вейдер, переполненный ненавистью, не слушает слова Кеноби и «констатирует факт»: если Оби-Ван не заодно с ним, значит он ему враг. Тогда Оби-Ван Кеноби решает, что поединок — это единственный выход, так как «только ситхи все возводят в абсолют». С акробатической ловкостью Вейдер прыгает в сторону Кеноби и начинается яростная дуэль, которая во многом определила судьбу Галактики. и Йода, мастера Силы, сражаются друг с другом.]] Одновременно с этим, мастер Йода прибывает в покои канцлера в здании Галактического Сената. Сидиус оглушает Йоду ударом Молнии Силы и пытается скрыться, но великий джедай быстро приходит в себя и отрезает ситху путь к отступлению. Понимая, что придется бороться с мастером, Сидиус в ответ зажигает свой спрятанный алый клинок, так, два величайших адепта Светлой и Тёмной сторон Силы сталкиваются в битве титанов. Оба стоят друг друга, показывая как мощь и знание Силы, так и искусство боя на световых мечах. Битва переходит в Великую палату созыва, сердце Сената. Сидиус кидает в Йоду летающие платформы, и уклонение от них показывает невероятную ловкость и быстроту движений мастера-джедая, отчасти даруемой формой владения мечом Йоды. Затем ситх атакует Йоду молнией Силы, выбивая его меч, но к великому удивлению Сидиуса, джедай парирует удар и отбивает молнии. Возникает очень большое столкновение сил, и Йода вместе с Дартом Сидиусом перелетают через край платформы. Императору удаётся удержаться, а Йода падает вниз, лишившись своего плаща. Мастер-джедай осознаёт, что Палпатина нельзя победить в открытом противостоянии, и возобновление поединка приведет лишь к ничьей, тем более, что солдаты-клоны уже близко, а Рана в Силе изрядно ослабила его. Йода сбегает. «Я в изгнание отправиться должен, фиаско я потерпел», — заявляет он Бейлу Органе, вывезшему его на своем спидере. Сидиус чувствует, что владыка Вейдер в смертельной опасности и потому поручает приготовить его транспортный корабль к отлёту. Тяжёлая и эпохальная дуэль Оби-Вана и Энакина ведёт их через убежище сепаратистов. Оказавшись в комнате управления, дуэлянты случайно отключают энергетический щит, который защищает комплекс от раскалённой лавы. Переместившись к системе сбора лавы, они избегают огневого дождя. За время схватки структура комплекса начинает постепенно разрушаться из-за веса конструкции и высокой температуры. Бой продолжается на структурах фабрики, где Вейдер и Оби-Ван оказываются в огненной ловушке на одной из структур комплекса, отвалившейся от фабрики и упавшей в лаву. Кеноби приготовился, и прыгает на одну из платформ, плавающих по лаве. Вейдер использует Прыжок Силы и оказывается на собиравшем минералы дроиде, где он продолжает свою схватку с Оби-Ваном. Кеноби говорит, что он подвел его и что из него вышел плохой учитель, как бы оправдываясь перед Квай-Гоном Джинном, своим наставником, который перед смертью взял с Оби-Вана обещание обучить мальчика. Энакин лишь говорит своему старому наставнику, что ему пришел конец. .]] Придерживаясь оборонительной тактики «Соресу», Оби-Ван, в конце концов, оказывается на более выгодной позиции, отпрыгнув с платформы на безопасный, чёрный от жара берег. Он предупреждает, что у Вейдера теперь нет шансов, и умоляет его признать поражение и уйти с тёмного пути. Ведомый бесконечной гордостью и кипящим гневом, Вейдер выкрикивает: «Ты недооцениваешь мою мощь!» и недолго размышляя, прыгает на своего бывшего учителя, чтобы продолжить бой. В мгновение ока, Оби-Ван использует «Сокан» и выполняет молниеносный удар «Моу кей», отрубив Вейдеру левую руку и обе ноги от коленей. Вейдер падает на землю и катится вниз, остановившись на краю берега огненной реки. Одежда его загорается, и всё тело пожирает пламя. В отчаянии, Оби-Ван смотрит на Вейдера, жизнь в котором поддерживала только ненависть. Ситх единственной оставшейся механической рукой пытается вытянуть себя наверх. Оби-Вана захлестывает чувство жалости и презрения к бывшему Избранному, пришедшему к такому бесславному финалу. Джедая почти душат слёзы. С раздражением он вскрикивает, что Энакин испортил свою жизнь и предназначение, и причинил боль всем, кто его любил, включая Оби-Вана. Вейдер, полностью беспомощный и поглощенный тёмной стороной, мог только выть от боли и невыносимой ярости, проклиная своего бывшего друга и учителя. Оби-Ван смотрит в последний раз за изуродованную груду плоти, когда-то бывшую джедаем, забирает его световой меч и оставляет жизнь Энакина Скайуокера на усмотрение Великой Силы. Забрав раненую Амидалу и её дроидов, мастер-джедай улетает с Мустафара. Рождение и перерождение Дарт Сидиус прибывает на Мустафар с отрядом ударных солдат-клонов под командованием лейтенанта Тайра. Они спасают Дарта Вейдера и на шаттле Сидиуса доставляют его на Корусант. На удаленном астероиде Полис-Масса, Йода во время медитации слышит голос Квай-Гона Джинна. Квай-Гон сказал, что есть способ единения с Силой, позволяющий адептам Светлой стороны сохранять сознание после физической смерти и эти знания могут пригодиться в будущих сражениях с ситхами. Чтобы изучить его и искупить своё фиаско за поражение в дуэли с Сидиусом, Йода объявляет себя падаваном духа Квай-Гона Джинна. Оби-Ван с Падме прилетает на Полис-Масса. Амидалу срочно доставляют в медицинский центр астероида под заботу медицинских дроидов, но «она не хотела жить». Дроиды спасали её детей — близнецов, к удивлению Бэйла Органы, Йоды и Оби-Вана. Рождаются мальчик и девочка, которым Падме на последнем вздохе даёт имена Люк и Лея. ы.]] Пока рождаются его дети, Вейдера помещают в систему жизнеобеспечения. В Главном медицинском учреждении Республики на Корусанте, Вейдер получает новые ноги, новую руку, искусственные легкие и прочие протезы. Он облачается в черные бронированные доспехи, которые будут ему опорой и системой жизнеобеспечения, лицо закрывает дыхательная маска, на голове появляется чёрный шлем. Дарт Вейдер начинает дышать через маску. Многие, если не все, части его тела были заменены с использованием настоящей хирургии, при полном сознании и по-видимому, без применения анестезии. Вейдер стонет, кричит и корчится в мучительной агонии, чтобы боль питала его гнев, а значит и силу. И хотя молодой ситх всё ещё остаётся чрезвычайно могущественным воином, Сидиус понимает, что перенесенные раны отняли у Вейдера большую часть потенциала. В последних словах, Падме говорит, что в Энакине ещё теплится добро. Она умирает, всё ещё веря в человека, которого любила. Вейдера поднимают, закончив восстановление в хирургическом центре. Через голосовой усилитель он спрашивает Сидиуса о Падме. Чтобы порвать все связи Скайуокера с прежней жизнью и закрепить в его сердце Тёмную сторону, Сидиус врёт, сказав, что Амидала умерла, случайно задушенная Вейдером в гневе. Последний луч надежды и любви померк для Вейдера и он вскрикивает: «Нееет!», в ярости и горе вложив в крик свою Силу и повредив находящихся рядом дроидов и оборудование. Закованный в тёмную броню, ставшей его вечной тюрьмой, лорд ситхов, винящий себя в смерти возлюбленной, теряет весь смысл своего существования кроме одного — служения своему повелителю и созданной не без его участия Галактической Империи. Новая надежда На борту «Тантива III», приземлившегося на Набу, Оби-Ван, Йода и Бэйл Органа держали совет. Они согласились сохранить в тайне рождение детей, придав умершей Падме вид беременной. Для безопасности близнецов решено было разделить их, надеясь, что ситхи не почувствуют их существование. Лею должен был удочерить Бэйл Органа, а Люка решено было отправить на Татуин, в приемную семью сводного брата отца. Оби-Ван и Йода будут следить за детьми Скайуокера и ждать, когда они будут готовы сыграть свою роль в борьбе против ситхов. Йода советует Оби-Вану изучить технику, которой воспользовался Квай-Гон Джинн, чтобы обрести бессмертие. Бэйл Органа оставляет R2-D2 и C-3PO на попечении капитана «Тантива III» Реймуса Антиллеса. Память разговорчивого протокольного дроида он приказывает стереть. и его повелитель наблюдают за строительством первой «Звезды Смерти».]] На Набу в Тиде состоялись пышные похороны Падме Амидалы. Вслед за гробом Амидалы по улицам Тида идёт целая похоронная процессия, состоящая из членов её семьи, Королевы Апалайны, Королевского Консультативного Совета, Босса Ругора Насса, Представителя Джа-Джа Бинкса и её служанок, которые действовали как двойники. Её руки покоятся на амулете, подаренном ей Энакином тринадцать лет назад на Татуине. Йода отправляется в добровольное изгнание на планету Дагоба, которое считает наказанием за неспособность остановить Сидиуса. На мостике звёздного разрушителя типа «Венатор» Вейдер, Император и молодой губернатор Уилхафф Таркин наблюдают за строительством боевой станции размером с небольшую луну - «Звезды Смерти». Работы идут полным ходом, параллельно ведётся разработка улучшенной версии этого смертельного оружия. Ситхи победили и подчинили себе всю Галактику (хотя оба были ослаблены и обезображены). Наступили тёмные времена. На Альдераане, Бэйл Органа представляет маленькую Лею своей жене, королеве Брехе. На Татуине, Оби-Ван приносит Люка Скайуокера в новую семью: к дяде Оуэну и тёте Беру. Сам джедай уезжает на эопи в юндлендские пустоши, намереваясь жить в уединении и ждать подходящего момента для удара по Империи. Оуэн и Беру Ларсы, держа Люка, смотрят на заходящие солнца-близнецы Татуина. Состав * Сола Наберри — Клаудиа Карван * Рио Наберри — Керия Вингейт * Пуджа Наберри — Хайлей Муй * Слай Мур — Сэнди Финлэй * Чи Иквей — Кэйти Лукас * Мон Мотма — Женевьева О'Рейли * Фанг Зар — Уоррен Оуэенс * Мале-Ди — Ки Чан * Ни Алавар — Рина Оуэн * Гиддеан Дану — Кристофер Кирби * Генерал Гривус — Мэттью Вуд (голос) * Моте — Кристи Райт * Вие — Койннич Александр * Цин Драллиг — Ник Гиллард (не указан в титрах) * Бене — Мойзи МакКаллум * Целлхейм Ануджо — Т.В. Мур и Дин Митчел (не указаны в титрах) * Тарффул — Майкл Кингма * Бана Бриму — Бай Линг * Мас Амедда — Джером Блэйк * Бултар Суон — Мими Дарафет * Мина Тиллс — Пол Дэвис * Элле — Чантал Фрир * Джану Годали — Пабло Идальго * Дарт Вейдер — Джеймс Эрл Джонс (голос) (не указан в титрах) * Бэррисс Оффи — Налини Кришан * Фема Бааб — Оливия Леви * Папанойда — Джордж Лукас * По Нудо — Пол Николсон * Стасс Аллие — Лили Ньямваса * Тандра Доумейя — Джереми Престо * Гильгамур — Кристофер Родригес * Шаак Ти — Орли Шо * Аск Аак — Пол Спенс * Рун Хаако — Сэнди Томпсон * Лашрос Дофайн и Рут Ганней — Колин Вэйр * Пассел Ардженте — Марти Уэтерилл * Люк Скайуокер и Лея Органа — Айден Бартон |crew= }} Появления *Бейл Органа *Бене *Беру Уайтсан Ларс *Бога *Бреха Органа *Ви *Гиддеан Дану *Грегар Тайфо *Гривус *Дарт Плэгас *Джа-Джа Бинкс *Джобель Наберри *Дуку *Зетт Джукасса *Йода *Квай-Гон Джинн *Квинлан Вос *Ки-Ади-Мунди *Кит Фисто *КК-1004 "Гри" *КК-1138 "Бакара" *КК-2224 "Коди" *КК-5052 "Блай" *КК-8826 "Нейо" *Колтон *Коулман Ккай *Лея Органа *Луминара Ундули *Люк Скайуокер *Мале-Ди *Мас Амедда *Мейс Винду *Мина Тиллс *Мон Мотма *Моти *Насс *Ни Алавар *Нут Ганрей *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Орн Фри Таа *Оуэн Ларс *Падме Амидала *Папанойда *Пло Кун *Поггль Меньший *Пуджа Наберри *Реймус Антиллес *Рио Наберри *Руви Наберри *Рун Хаако *Сио Биббл *Слай Мур *Сола Наберри *Сорс Бандим *Стасс Алли *Сэн Хилл *Сэси Тийн *Тарффул *Терр Танил *Тиккес *Тион Медон *Уилхафф Таркин *Уот Тамбор *Фанг Зар *Цин Драллиг *Чи Иквей Папаноида *Чубакка *Чудила *Шаак Ти *Шив Палпатин/Дарт Сидиус *Шми Скайуокер Ларс *Шу Май *Эйла Секура *Энакин Скайуокер/Дарт Вейдер *Эппо |l-characters=*7EX *C-3PO *FX-6 *G21 *IG-101 *IG-102 *R2-D2 *R4-G9 *R4-P17 *R4-P44 *R77 *Аген Колар *Апайлана *Арутеоус Ганней *Аск Аак *Бана Бриму *Барроу Ойкунн *Бене *Бога *Браата *Бреха Органа *Брукиш Бун *Бэйл Органа *Вайи Малро *Видааз Ауметтх *Гиддин Дану *Гракчавваа *Гриата Джендованиан *Гривус *Гуанта *Давиджаан *Даннл Фэйтонни *Дарт Плэгас *Дар Уак *Делва Расин *Денария Ки *Джану Годалхи *Джар-Джар Бинкс *Джеремок Колтон *Джикеш Валия *Дзнори Зам *Дуку *Зиттаасабба *Зын Джавеб *Йандзон *Ивор Дрейк *Йода *Иусу Эсторний *Каги *Кат Миин *Квинлан Вос *Ки-Ади-Мунди *Кит Фисто *КК-1004 (Гри) *КК-1119 (Аппо) *КК-2224 (Коди) *КК-4477 (Тайр) *КК-5052 (Блай) *КК-8826 (Нейо) *Койи Матейл *Корла Метонэ *Коулман Ккай *Коффи Арана *КС-0000/1010 (Фокс) *КС-307 *КС-3423 *КС-55/11-9009 *КС-57/11-9048 *Лампэй Фэй *Лачичук *Лашрос Дофайн *Лед Дарагон *Лея Органа *Люк Скайуокер *Мале-Ди *Манили Туун *Мас Амедда *Мейс Винду *Мелик Галера *Мерумеру *Мина Тиллс *Мон Мотма *Мотее *Н. Папанойда *Неб Крейп *Ни Алавар *Нут Ганрей *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Олана Чион *Онара Куат *Опула Дегет *Орн Фри Таа *Оттегру Грей *Ош Скал *Падме Амидала *Палпатин *Пло Кун *Поггль Меньший *Понт Эдиссер *Ристалл Сант *Ромео Требланк *Руне Хаако *Салпорин *Сатин Вестве *Селиф Зам *Силья Шессон *Систрос *Слай Мур *Солипо Йэб *Сон Халлийкинович *Сорс Бандим *Стасс Аллие *Суэйтт Конкоркилл *Сэн Хилл *Сэси Тийн *Тандра Доумея *Таннер Кадаман *Таннон Праджи *Тарффул *Терр Танил *Тета *Тион Медон *Угрутуа *Улфор Бомбааса *Уокс Троуд *Уот Тамбор *Файа *Фанг Зар *Фема Бааб *Хорокс Райдер *Целлхейм Ануджо *Цин Драллиг *Чи Икуэй *Чубакка *Шаак Ти *Шаддай Поткин *Шелтей Ретрак *Шу Май *Эджай *Эйла Секура *Элле *Энакин Скайуокер |c-creatures=*Банта *Варактил *Дактиллионы *Мустафарские лавовые блохи *Эопи |l-creatures=*Банта *Жук **Наземный жук *Буззард *Кан-келл *Дактиллион *Эопи *Фелуцианская птица *Гелаграб *Гиннто *Гуалаар *Лавовая блоха *Нос-монстр *Руау-кит *Варактил |c-droids=*Боевой дроид **Боевой дроид B1 ***Боевой дроид-пилот OOM **Боевой супердроид B2 **Дройдека **IG-100 «Магнастраж» **Дроид-краб LM-432 *Боевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией модели I *Горнопромышленный дроид DLC-13 *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия R ***Астромеханический дроид серии R2 *Дроид-диверсант типа «Пистоэка» *Медицинский дроид **Хирургический дроид 2-1B *Протокольный дроид **Модель 3PO |l-droids= *Астромеханический дроид **Астромеханический дроид серии Q7 **Астромеханический дроид серии R2 **Астромеханический дроид серии R4 **Астромеханический дроид серии R4-P *Боевой дроид **Боевой дроид B1 **Боевой супердроид B2 **Три-дроид истребитель **Карликовый дроид-паук DSD1 **Дроид-канонерка HMP **IG-100 «Магнастраж» **Дроид-краб LM-432 **Дроид-танк NR-N99 типа «Убеждающий» **Боевой три-дроид типа «Октаптарра» **Магна три-дроид типа «Октаптарра» **Самонаводящийся дроид-паук OG-9 **Боевой дроид-командир OOM **Боевой дроид-пилот OOM **Боевой дроид-охранник серии OOM **Дройдека серии Q **Боевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией *Роскошный дроид BD-3000 *Дроид-пилот FA-4 *Дроид-лакей FA-5 *Рабочий дроид **Дроид-работник CLL-M2 **Ховер-погрузчик HL-444 **Дроид-погрузчик IW-37 с клешнёй **Дроид MSE-4 **Дроид-шахтёр ***Дроид-шахтёр DLC-13 *Медицинский дроид **Хирургический дроид 2-1B **Хрун-Тан B-Машина **Медицинский дроид-ассистент DD-13 **Медицинский дроид-ассистент FX-6 **Медицинский дроид-аналитик GH-7 *Дроид-пильщик *Протокольный дроид **Протокольный дроид серии 3PO *Разведывательный дроид Prowler 1000 *Автономный транспорт малого радиуса действия |c-events= *Войны клонов **Битва за Кейто-Неймодию **Битва за Корусант **Битва при Фелуции **Битва за Кашиик **Битва при Утапау **Дуэль в офисе Палпатина **Миссия на Мустафаре **Приказ 66 **Осады Внешнего Кольца ***Битва при Майгито ***Битва при Салукемае *Истребление джедаев **Нападение на Храм джедаев **Дуэль в Галактиеском Сенате **Дуэль на Мустафаре *Похороны Падме Амидалы |l-events= *Войны клонов **Битва за Корусант **Битва за Кашиик **Осады Внешнего Кольца ***Битва при Боз-Пити ***Битва при Фелуции ***Битва при Майгито ***Битва при Утапау ***Осада Салукемая **Битва при Кейто-Неймодии **Миссия на Мустафаре **Миссия на Утапау **Битва при Кейто-Неймодии *Великое истребление джедаев **Поединок на Корусанте **Приказ 66 ***Операция «Падение рыцарей» **Дуэль на Мустафаре **Дуэль в Сенате *Имперский период *Похороны Падме Амидалы |c-locations=*Колонии **Кейто-Неймодия *Центральные Миры **Сектор Альдераан ***Система Альдераан ****Альдераан **Корусант ***Федеральный округ ****Храм джедаев *****Архив джедаев *****Покои Совета джедаев ***Сенатский округ ****Сенатская площадь *****Здание Сената ****Здание офиса Сената *Среднее Кольцо **Боз-Пити **Сектор Чоммелль ***Система Набу ****Набу *****Тид **Сектор Митаранор **Система Кашиик ***Кашиик *Внешнее Кольцо **Сектор Атравис ***Система Мустафар ****Джестефад *****Мустафар **Система Фелуция ***Фелуция **Сектор Слуис ***Система Дагоба ****Дагоба **Сектор Субтеррел ***Система Полис-Масса ****Полис-Масса **Сектор Суолриеп ***Система Салукемай ****Салукемай **Сектор Тарабба ***Система Утапау ****Утапау *****Пау-Сити **Татуин ***Влагодобывающая ферма Ларсов *Майгито |l-locations= *Колонии **Кейто-Неймодия *Центральные Миры **Сектор Альдераан ***Система Альдераан ****Альдераан *****Трёхшиповые горы *****Альдера ******Королевский дворец Альдеры **Сектор Корусант ***Система Корусант ****Корусант *****Галактический город ******Сенатский округ *******Посольский сектор ********Дом 500 по Республиканской улице *********Комплекс апартаментов Сената *******Сенатская площадь *******Здание Сената ********Кабинет Канцлера ********Скрытый офис зала заседаний Галактического Сената ******Округ Храма джедаев *******Храм джедаев ********Башня Высшего совета *********Покои Высшего совета ********Комната Шаак Ти ********Палаты первого знания *********Башня первого знания *********Архивы джедаев *********Зал тысячи фонтанов ********Башня Совета примирения *********Зал Совета примирения ********Башня Совета назначения ********Храмовый шпиль ********Ситуационный центр Храма джедаев ******Развлекательный район Ускру *******Галактический оперный театр ******Центр хирургической реконструкции Императора Палпатина ****Корусант-Прайм *Среднее Кольцо **Боз-Пити **Сектор Митаранор ***Система Кашиик ****Кашиик *****Архипелаг Ваваатт ******Качиро *****Теневые земли **Сектор Чоммелль ***Система Набу ****Набу *****Озёрный край *****Тид ******Королевский дворец Тида ******Ангар Тида *Внешнее Кольцо **Система Фелуция ***Фелуция **Система Мустафар ***Джестефад ***Лефрани ***Мустафар ****Фралидея ****Горнодобывающая фабрика корпорации «Клеггер» *****Зал заседаний Совета сепаратистов *****Военный зал Совета сепаратистов ***Приат **Система Майгито ***Майгито **Система Салукемай ***Салукемай **Сектор Слуис ***Система Дагоба ****Дагоба **Сектор Арканис ***Система Тату ****Татуин *****Ферма Ларсов ****Тату I ****Тату II **Сектор Тарабба ***Система Утапау ****Утапау *****Пау-Сити *Дикое Пространство **Сектор Субтеррел ***Система Полис-Масса ****Полис-Масса *****База на Полис-Масса ******Медицинский комплекс Полис-Масса |c-organizations=*Барон *Конфедерация независимых систем **Граф **Межгалактический банковский клан **Техносоюз **Торговая федерация **Вице-король *Галактическая Империя **Галактический Император ***Императорская королевская гвардия *Галактическая Республика **Галактический Сенат ***Сенатор ***Верховный Канцлер **Великая армия Республики ***501-й легион ***Клон-коммандер ***Галактические пехотинцы *Дом Органа **Первый председатель **Вице-король *Орден джедаев **Гранд-мастер **Высший совет джедаев **Рыцарь-джедай **Мастер-джедай **Падаван **Юнлинг *Ситхи **Ситх-ученик **Лорд ситхов **Мастер-ситх |l-organizations= *Барон *Конфедерация независимых систем *Глава государства **Коммерческая гильдия **Корпоративный альянс **Граф Серенно **Межгалактический банковский клан **Сепаратистская армия дроидов ***Верховный главнокомандующий Армией дроидов **Совет сепаратистов **Техносоюз ***Старшина **Торговая федерация ***Советник по делам колоний ***Наместник Торговой федерации *Галактическая Республика **Служба спасения Корусанта **Галактический Сенат ***Алая гвардия ***Стража Сената ***Сенатор ***Верховный Канцлер **Корусантская гвардия ***Ударный солдат-клон **Великая армия Республики ***Солдат-клон ****9-й штурмовой корпус *****41-й элитный корпус ******Клон-разведчик ******Водитель AT-RT ******Элитный республиканский коммандос-байкер ****91-й разведывательный корпус ****501-й легион ****Третья системная армия *****7-й воздушный корпус ******212-й штурмовой батальон *******2-я воздушно-десантная рота ********Отряд «Парджа» ****Клон-коммандер ****Клон-пилот ****Клон-десантник **Республиканский флот ***127-я эскадрилья ***Планетарный флот Корусанта ***Красная эскадрилья ****Красный-лидер ****Красный-пять **Республиканские силы безопасности *Герцог *Глава государства *Монарх Набу **Королева *Дом Органа *Третья пожарная команда *Галактическая Империя **Галактический Император **Имперская армия ***Штурмовик **Имперский флот **Имперский Сенат ***Петиция 2000 **Королевская гвардия Императора *Орден джедаев **Гранд-мастер **Высший совет джедаев **Рыцарь-джедай **Мастер-джедай **Падаван **Младший джедай **Джедай-защитник ***Джедай-инструктор **Джедай-консул ***Джедай-посланник ***Джедай-хранитель знаний ****Джедай-библиотекарь **Генерал-джедай *Солдаты-добровольцы Мерумеру *Флот Разомкнутого Кольца *Орден лордов ситхов **Тёмный лорд ситхов **Ситх-ученик *Служанка *Семья Скайуокеров *Семья Ларсов |c-species=*Аквалиши *Алины *Биты *Вуки *Граны *Гунганы *Даги *Джеонозийцы *Забраки *Зексто *Иктотчи *Иши-тибы *Кворрены *Кел-дор *Куривары *Люди **Киборг **Клонирование *Мон-каламари *Мууны *Наутоланы *Неймодианцы *Панторанцы *Пау'аны *Родианцы *Салластанцы *Тви'леки *Тогруты *Умбаране *Утаи *Чагриане |l-species= *Аквалиши *Алины *Анксы *Бифы *Вруниане *Вуки *Вурки *Госсамы *Граны *Гунганы *Джеонозийцы *Забраки *Зеуолины *Иктотчи *Иши-тибы *Калишцы *Каллидахинцы *Кел-доры *Куаррены *Куривары *Лоррдианцы *Люди **Коруны **Киборги **Набуанцы *Мигитане *Зексто *Мон-каламари *Мустафарцы *Мууны *Наутоланы *Сарришцы *Неймодианцы *Никто *Онгри *Паситхипы *Пау'аны *Неизвестная трёхпалая раса *Родианцы *Салластане *Си-миртианцы *Скакоане *Суок-суоки *Тви'леки **Летаны **Рутианы *Тилины *Тогруты *Умбаране *Утаи *Цереане *Чагриане *Ши'идо |c-vehicles= *Бронированный штурмовой танк *Боевая станция **Звезда Смерти *Крупный корабль **Авианесущий крейсер типа «Провидение» **Звёздный разрушитель ***Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» *Спасательная капсула *Фрегат **Фрегат типа «Щедрый» *Канонерка **LAAT/i *Фрахтовщик типа «Барышник» *Звёздный истребитель **Звёздный истребитель АИР-170 **Лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» **Звёздный истребитель Альфа-3 «Гало» *шагоход **AT-RT **AT-TE |l-vehicles= *Звёздный корабль **Корвет ***Корвет CR70 ****''Разбитое сердце'' **Спасательная капсула ***Стандартный спасательный бот E3 ***Самодельная эвакуационная капсула **Звёздный скиф J-типа **Линейный корабль ***Линейный корабль типа «Барышник» **Корабль-ядро типа «Барышник» ***''Большая проекция'' **Фрегат типа «Щедрый» **Разрушитель ***Авианесущий разрушитель типа «Провидение» ****''Незримая длань'' *****Док-один *****3224 *****31174 *****Коридор 328 *****Башня колдуна ***Лёгкий разрушитель типа «Бунтарь» **Шаттл ***Транспортный шаттл типа «Колчан» ***Шаттл T-2c типа «Тета» **Звёздный разрушитель ***Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» ****''Гуарлара (звёздный разрушитель)'' ****''Ро-ти-Манди'' ****''Неустрашимый'' **Грузовой корабль ***Лёгкий грузовой корабль ****Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 *****''Тысячелетний сокол'' **Звёздный истребитель ***Агрессивный истребитель-разведчик-170 ***Звёздный истребитель «V-wing» ***Звёздный истребитель Belbullab-22 ****''Бездушный I'' ***Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» ****Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» Пло Куна ***Лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» ****Лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» Оби-Вана Кеноби ****Лёгкий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» Энакина Скайуокера ****Синий перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» Оби-Вана Кеноби ****Зелёный перехватчик Эта-2 типа «Актис» Дарта Вейдера ***Лёгкий перехватчик «Манквим-814» ***Звёздный истребитель N-1 ***Звёздный истребитель Porax-38 *Репульсорная техника **Аэробус ***Челнок джедаев **Аэроспидер ***Спидер DC0052 ***Лёгкий пассажирский спидер ***Аварийный пожарный спидер ***Аэроспидер Rian-327 ***Аэроспидер XJ-2 **Гравицикл **Гравицикл 74-Z **BARC спидер *Шагоход **AT-AP **AT-OT **AT-RT **AT-TE **UT-AT *Канонерка **LAAT/i *Бронированный штурмовой танк *Орбитальная боевая станция «Звезда Смерти I» *Джаггернаут A6 *Высотный десантный транспорт-221 *Платформа поддержки пехоты *Медицинская капсула *MTT *Воздушный катамаран вуки *Орнитоптер вуки *Репульсорная гондола *Песчаный краулер *Скуп-спидер *СТАУ *Стабилизационные крылья *Пехотный транспорт Торговой федерации *Личный колёсный транспорт Tsmeu-6 |c-technology= *Броня **Доспехи Энакина **Броня солдата-клона фазы II *Бластер **Бластерная винтовка ***Бластерная винтовка DC-15 ***Бластер DC-15A ***Бластерная винтовка E-5 *Кодовый цилиндр *Электропосох *Световой меч **Второй световой меч Энакина Скайуокера *Офицерская кокарда |l-technology= *Арбалетная стрела *Дыхательная маска **Дыхательная маска A99 *Маска-антиоксидант *Бластер **Бластерный пистолет ***Ручной бластер DC-17 ***Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DT-57 ****Жалобитье **Бластерная винтовка ***Бластерная винтовка DC-15A ***Бластерная винтовка E-5 **Бластерный карабин ***Бластер DC-15S **Церемониальный бластер Гвардии Сената *Влагоуловитель **Влагоуловитель GX-8 *Оглушающие наручники *Кибернетика **Доспехи Дарта Вейдера *Датапад *Декларация Нового порядка *Дефлекторный щит *Ракета **Диссонансная ракета *Шифровальный цилиндр *Электробинокль *Электропосох *Силовая пика *Абордажный крюк *Расчёска *Головной комлинк *Броня **Броня солдата-клона фазы II *Голограмма **Голокарта **Голопроектор **Голокнига *Комлинк **Комлинк «Шёпот-98» *Лазерная пушка *Кашиикское ружье *Компьютер **Компьютер наведения **Компьютерный терминал *Световой меч **Световой меч с искривлённой рукоятью ***Световой меч Дуку **Второй световой меч Энакина Скайуокера **Третий световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби **Световой меч Мейса Винду **Световой меч Эйлы Секуры **Световой меч Йоды **Световой меч Кита Фисто **Световой меч Ки-Ади-Мунди **Световой меч Палпатина **Световой меч Сэси Тийна **Световой меч Мейса Винду *Механическая рука *Фоторецептор *Сдерживающее поле **Генератор сдерживающего поля *Репульсор *Скакоанский барокостюм *Досветовой двигатель *Гиперпространственное стыковочное кольцо Syliure-45 *Транспаристаль *Турболазер *Турболифт *Устройство для разлива масла *Энергетический арбалет **Энергетический арбалет Чубакки |l-miscellanea= *Болото *Время **19 ДБЯ *Звёздная система **Астероид **Звезда **Планета ***Газовый гигант *Знать *Город **Столица **Экуменополис *Дерево **Врошир *Инородцы *Лицедел *Спальное место *Прижигание *Сила **Способности Силы ***Ощущение Силы ***Видение Силы ***Прыжок Силы ***Сокрытие Силы ***Обман разума ***Защита Силы ***Телекинез ****Удушье Силы ***Контроль животных **Тёмная сторона Силы ***Молния Силы ***Крик Силы ***Ярость Силы **Призрак Силы **Провидение **Манипуляция мидихлорианами *Мидихлорианы *Кожа **Кожа ранкора *Одежда **Одеяния джедаев **Одеяния ситхов ***Зейд-ткань **Одежда Падме Амидалы *Закон об усилении и укреплении мер безопасности *Кодекс джедаев *Бой на световых мечах **Бой на ходу **Чо май **Чо мок **Чо сун **Дун Моч **Форма I: Шии-Чо **Форма II: Макаши **Форма III: Соресу **Форма IV: Атару **Форма V: Шиен / Джем Со **Форма VI: Ниман **Форма VII: Джуйо / Ваапад **Моу кей **Ниман/Джар'Кай **Сай **Сай ча **Шиак **Сан джем *Огонь *Опера *Охотник на джедаев *Урна с прахом *Кальмариное озеро *Государственная измена *Хром *Пустыня *Электрум *Язык **Двоичный язык **Джеонозийский язык **Основной галактический язык **Шириивук }} Создание Сценарий По заявлению Лукаса, основную сюжетную канву саги «Звёздные войны» он придумал ещё в 1973 году. Однако позже он уточнил, что изначально, в момент зарождения концепции саги, детали сюжета не были продуманы досконально, только магистральная сюжетная ветвь, проходящая через все фильмы, а остальное дорабатывалось со временем, по ходу развития серии.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов DVD commentary featuring George Lucas, Rick McCallum, Rob Coleman, John Knoll and Roger Guyett, 2005 К работе над «Эпизодом III» Лукас приступил ещё до выхода своего предыдущего фильма - «Атака клонов», предложив художникам концепта идею, что фильм начнётся с калейдоскопа семи битв на семи планетах.Искусство «Звёздных войн». Эпизод III: Месть ситхов Однако затем, он пересмотрел сюжетную линию и кардинально переработал сюжет. Майкл Камински, в «Тайной истории «Звёздных войн», предположил, что Лукас обнаружил изъяны в истории падения Энакина на тёмную сторону, и это стало причиной крупных изменений в сюжете. К примеру, вместо идеи начать фильм с показа нескольких сражений Войн клонов, Лукас решил сместить фокус на Энакина, введя в финал первого акта фильма убийство им графа Дуку, тем самым как бы сигнализирую о начале схождения Энакина во тьму.Тайная история «Звездных Войн» Большое число слухов, порождённых поклонниками в сети, окружало подзаголовок будущего фильма. Среди обсуждаемых подзаголовков были такие варианты как: «Восход Империи», «Крадущийся страх» (это вариант был использован в качестве подзаголовка на официальном сайте на День дурака в апреле 2004 года) и «Рождение Империи». Среди "угаданных названий" был и подзаголовок «Месть ситхов», о чём позже рассказал сам Лукас. Подзаголовок являлся отсылкой к первому варианту названия шестого эпизода, который прежде чем обзавестись подзаголовком «Возвращение джедая» назывался «Месть джедая». Лукас сменил название за несколько недель до премьеры «Возвращения джедая», объяснив это тем, что месть это слишком низко для джедая.Empire of Dreams: The Story of the Star Wars Trilogy Star Wars Trilogy Box Set DVD documentary, 2004. Решив сместить фокус повествования на Энакина, Лукасу пришлось принести в жертву некоторые второстепенные сюжетные линии, начатые ещё в «Атаке клонов». Ранее он обещал поклонникам раскрыть тайну удаления планеты Камино из архивов джедаев, однако ему пришлось отказаться от этой сюжетной линии, чтобы уделить больше времени истории Энакина, оставив загадку Камино нераскрытой в фильме. В качестве компромисса, Лукас позволил автору Джеймсу Лусено раскрыть тайну удалённой планеты и происхождения армии клонов в его романе, относящемся к Расширенной вселенной, «Лабиринт зла». Изначально Лукас планировал ещё больше отсылок к оригинальной трилогии, чем вошло в финальную версию. Так в ранних черновиках сценария присутствовал десятилетний Хан Соло, который должен был появится на Кашиике, но на роль не был произведён кастинг и сцены с Соло не снимались. Также, по задумке Лукаса, в фильме должна была появится сцена, в которой Палпатин раскрывает Энакину как создал его из мидихлориан и, таким образом, являлся его "отцом". Эта сцена должна была стать параллелью между похожим моментом из «Империя наносит ответный удар», где Вейдер раскрывает, что является отцом Люка Скайуокера. Однако в последствии Лукас решил выбросить эту сцену из сценария. После окончания основных съёмок в 2003 году, Лукас внёс ещё больше изменений в образ Энакина, заострив внимание на мотивы, приведшие его на тёмную сторону. Он делал эти правки внося изменения в уже отсняты материал и снимая новые сцены во время дополнительных съёмок, проходивших в Лондоне в 2004 году.Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith DVD documentary Within a Minute, 2005. Согласно ранним версиям фильма, у Энакина были мириады причин для падения на тёмную сторону, одной из которых была его искренняя вера в то, что джедаи готовили заговор с целью свержения Республики. Несмотря на то, что этот мотив всё же вошёл в финальную версию фильма, путём пересмотра и пересъёмок многих сцен Лукасу удалось сместить акценты на желание Энакина защитить Падме от смерти. Таким образом, в театральной версии фильма основной причиной падения Энакина во тьму стало его желание спасти Падме. Арт-дизайн После того, как был представлен ранний черновой вариант сценария, художественный отдел приступил к разработке всех элементов, которые могли появится на экране, предоставив множество различных вариантов каждого из них. Для создания окружения Кашиика художественный отдел обратился за вдохновением к осмеянному фильму «The Star Wars Holiday Special». В течении месяца Лукас одобрил тысячи предложенных проектов, которые, в конечном итоге, попали в фильм. Позже он внёс в сценарий множество изменений, чтобы тот соответствовал тем проектам которые он отобрал для фильма. После этого, отобранные проекты отправлялись на "превизуализацию", для создания анимированной CGI версии фильма, известной как "аниматика". Созданием превизуализации занимался Бен Бёртт который, под руководством Лукаса, собрал черновую версию фильм для того, чтобы иметь представление как он будет выглядеть до начала съёмок. Аниматика представляла из себя примитивную версию созданного при помощи CGI окружения на котором, также необработанные CGI персонажи, разыгрывали некоторые сцены фильма (в основном это были экшн-сцены). Стивен Спилберг также принимал участие при разработке концепта и создании превизуализации для некоторых экшн-сцен «Мести ситхов». После этого, наработки художественного отдела и отдела превизуализации отправлялись в производственный отдел для "выведения фильма из фазы концепции", путём создания различных декораций, реквизита и костюмов. Чтобы определить необходимые декорации, Лукас анализировал каждую сцену, обыгрывая её с персоналом, чтобы приметить каждый момент, когда актёры осуществляют наибольшее взаимодействие с декорациями, и, таким образом, определяясь какие именно декорации должны быть построены. Съёмки Несмотря на то, что первой отснятой сценой стала финальная сцена фильма, которую сняли ещё во время съёмок «Атаки клонов» в 2000 году,We Didn't Go to the Desert to Get a Suntan Episode II DVD Special Feature, 2002. основные съёмки прошли в период с 30 июня по 17 сентября 2003 года, а дополнительные, которые проводились на студиях Shepperton Studios и Elstree Studios в Лондоне, с августа 2004 по 31 января 2005. Первоначальные съёмки проходили в павильонах Fox Studios Australia в Сиднее, при этом кадры с натурных съёмок также были отсняты и позже добавлены в фильм как фон. Так, известняковые горы, которые использовались для изображения Кашиика, были отсняты в провинции Пхукет, Таиланд (которая позже была практически уничтожена землетрясением и цунами, произошедшем в Индийском океане в 2004 году). Помимо этого, в то же время, производственной команде посчастливилось заснять извержения вулкана Этна в Италии. Несколько групп операторов были отправлены к вулкану и сняли его с нескольких ракурсов, после чего эти кадры были использованы в аниматике и в окончательной версии фильма, для изображения планеты Мустафар. Во время съёмок драматический сцен Лукас часто использовал несколько камер, что позволяло ему одновременно получать кадры одной и той же сцены, снятой с разный ракурсов. Используя HD технологии, разработанные для фильма, создатели картины получили возможность отправлять отснятый материал монтажёром в тот же день, когда происходили съёмки. Ранее, при съёмке на обычную киноплёнку, этот процесс занимал целые сутки. Отснятый материал с планетой Мустафар был передан монтажёру Роджеру Бартону, который находился в Австралийском городе Сидней, где он провёл склейку кульминационной дуэли. Остальной материал был передан ведущему монтажёру Бену Бёртту на ранчо Скайуокер в Калифорнии. Актёры Хейден Кристенсен и Эван Макгрегор начали подготовку к своей кульминационной дуэли на световых мечах задолго до того, как Лукас приступил к её съёмке. Свои тренировки они проводили с постановщиком трюков Ником Гиллардом, с которым они вместе разучивали и отрабатывали свой поединок. Как и в предыдущих фильмах, эту сцену боя на световых мечах Кристенсен и Макгрегор сыграли самостоятельно, без использования дублёров-каскодёров.Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith DVD documentary It's All for Real: The Stunts of Episode III, 2005. Скорость, с которой Энакин и Оби-Ван вели поединок, в большинстве случаев соответствовала скорости движения актёров во время съёмок, за исключением некоторых моментов, где прибегали к вырезанию кадров для ускорения отдельных, специфических, ударов. В качестве примера можно привести момент, где Оби-Ван атакует Энакина после проведённого захвата в первой половине дуэли. «Месть ситхов» стал первым фильмом саги «Звёздные войны» в котором Энакина Скайуокера и Дарта Вейдера сыграл один актёр в одном фильме. По рассказу Кристенсена, изначально планировалось, что костюм Дарта Вейдера оденет "просто высокий парень". Но после "уговоров и мольбы", Лукас согласился, чтобы эту роль исполнил Хейден и костюм Вейдера был специально переделан под его комплекцию. В новый костюм были добавлены ботинки на платформе и мышечные подкладки. Это было необходимо чтобы Кристенсен (чей рост составляет 1.85 метра) мог достать до забрал шлема. Изначально, в 2004 году, в качестве голоса генерала Гривуса был приглашён актёр Гэри Олдмен. Однако, сложности возникли на стадии переговоров, после того как Олдмен узнал, что фильм будет сниматься вне Гильдии киноактёров, членом которой он являлся. Из-за этого, чтобы не нарушить правил объединения, он был вынужден отказаться от роли и покинуть проект. Мэттью Вуд, который в конечном итоге озвучил Гривуса, оспорил эту историю на Celebration III, проходившим в Индианаполисе. Согласно его словам, Олдмен является хорошим другом продюсера Рика Маккаллума, и поэтому сделал запись своего голоса для прослушивания, в качестве дружеской услуги ему, но в результате не был выбран.Matthew Wood (sound editor). Voicing Grievous on Celebration III. April 19, 2005 in Indianapolis, Indiana Вуд, который также являлся контролирующим звукорежиссером фильма, записал своё прослушивание и отослал его на кастинг анонимно, вместе с 30 другими кандидатам, подписавшись инициалами "А.С." - Алан Смити. На следующий день ему позвонили и поинтересовались полной расшифровкой этих инициалов. Согласно слухам в интернете, на эту роль рассматривался актёр Джон Рис-Дэвис. Визуальные эффекты Отдел пост-производства начал работу над визуальными эффектами во время съёмок и закончил её всего за неделю до выхода фильма на экраны в 2005 году. В фильме были применены практически все возможные виды спецэффектов, начиная от моделирования и CGI и заканчивая практическими эффектами. Этот же отдел позже собрал всю проделанную его специалистами работу и добавил её в отснятый материал. Чтобы довести всё это до конца, отделу потребовалось почти два года. В «Мести ситхов» насчитывается 2151 кадров с использованием спецэффектов, что являлось мировым рекордом. В вошедшем на DVD короткометражном фильме «Within a Minute» говорилось, что для работы над фильмом потребовалось 910 художников и 70441 человеко-часов для создания 49 секунд готового метража только для дуэли на Мустафаре. Члены Hyperspace, официального клуба поклонников «Звёздных войн», получили особый доступ "за кулисы" производства фильма. Эти привилегии касались не только эксклюзивных материалов со съёмочной площадки. Помимо этого члены клуба получили доступ к расположенной на Fox Studios Australia веб-камере, которая каждые 20 секунд передавала новое изображение. Благодаря этой камере поклонники могли множество раз видеть звёзд фильма во время их работы над фильмом, а несколько раз камера запечатлела и самого Лукаса. Удалённые сцены В процессе формирования окончательной версии фильма, готовой к показу в кинотеатрах, Лукасу и мантажерам пришлось выкинуть из готового фильма многие сцены и даже целые сюжетные линии. Лукас вырезал все сцены с группой сенаторов (состоявшей из Падме, Бейла Органы и Мон Мотмы) организовавших альянс, для предотвращения получения канцлером чрезвычайных полномочий. Несмотря на то, что по сути, это сцена показывала зарождение Альянса повстанцев, от неё решили отказаться, чтобы уделить больше внимания истории Энакина. Также под нож монтажёра попала сцена прибытия Йоды на планету Дагоба, где началось его добровольное изгнание. Однако эти сцены не пропали, и в последствии были добавлены в DVD издании фильма, хотя Маккаллум надеялся, что Лукас добавит их в режиссёрскую версию фильма и выпустит её вместе со сборником всех шести эпизодов на DVD. Многие сцен исполнения Приказа 66 с убийством джедаев также были вырезаны. Смерти Баррисс Оффи и Луминара Ундули были вырезаны либо вообще не были отсняты. С отсутствием некоторых отснятых сцен в финальной версии фильма был связан небольшой скандал. Актриса Бай Лин снялась в небольшой роли сенатора, но сцены с её участием были вырезаны в процессе монтажа. По её утверждению, это произошло из-за того, что её фотография была помещена на обложку июньского номера журнала «Playboy» за 2005 год, и таким образом, это совпало с майским релизом фильма. Однако Лукас опровергал что эти вещи как-то связаны, так как, с его слов, процесс монтажа завершился годом ранее, и под нож попала не только сцена с Лин, но и сцена с ролью его собственной дочери. Когда вышло двухдисковое издание «Мести ситхов», на бонусном DVD содержались следующие вырезанные сцены: *Смерть Шаак Ти от рук генерала Гривуса на борту «Незримой длани». **Удалена из-за нехватки хронометража и из-за изменения в сюжете, согласно которому Гривус оставил Ти в живых на Корусанте и она не умерла. *Первая встреча Альянса повстанцев. *Второе собрание членов Альянса. *Предъявления Палпатину Петиция 2000. **Удалены из-за смещения сюжета на историю Энакина Скайуокера. *Мейс Винду предчувствует уничтожение Ордена джедаев **Удалена из-за нехватки времени и по причине, что об этих событиях и так уже было известно. *Йода приземляется на Дагоба. **Удалена из-за опасения, что это перегрузит фильм и нарушит линию "отец, мать, дети". File:Grievous Slaughters a Jedi.jpg|Момент убийства Ти Гривусом File:Sithdelscener1pic2.jpg|Волнения в сенате File:Seeds of Rebellion.jpg|Семена Восстания File:Confronting the Chancellor.jpg|Противостояние канцлеру File:A Plot to Destroy the Jedi.jpg|Заговор с целью уничтожения джедаев? File:Exiled to Dagobah.jpg|Изгнание на Дагоба Однако не все вырезанные сцены вошли на бонусный DVD. Ниже представлены несколько удалённых сцен, которые так и небыли показаны публике. *Оби-Ван приходит к сенатору Амидале чтобы обсудить Энакина и говорит ей о том, что знает об их браке. Эта сцена присутствовала в сценарии, есть в новеллизации и комиксе по фильму, хоть и содержит некоторые расхождения. *Оби-Ван выбирает Богу среди других варактилов. Анимация этой сцены была представлена на сайте starwars.com в ноябре 2007 года. *Смерть Квинлана Воса во время исполнения Приказа 66. Эта сцена так и не была отснята. .]] *Другой вариант смерти Шаак Ти, указанный в новеллизации. Согласно нему, Ти была проткнута со спины световым мечом Дартом Вейдером, во время его нападения на Храм джедаев, в тот момент когда та медитировала. Перед убийством она спросила Энакина о судьбе Винду, Фисто, Колара и Тийна. Скайуокер ответил и пронзил её мечом (похожий вариант смерти Шаак Ти встречается в игре LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game). *Оби-Ван избегает нападения нос-монстра, естественного хищника на Утапау, после падения на дно водного колодца. *Сцены разговоров между Эйлой Секурой и Блаем, и Пло Куном и Джагом. *Сцена засады с Йодой, Тарффулом и Чубаккой. *Сцена в которой Йода разговаривает с голосом духа Квай-Гона Джинна. Эта сцена появилась в новеллизации. *Вейдер убивает Уота Тамбора. Музыка Саундтрек к фильму был выпущен Sony Classical 3 мая 2005 года, немногим больше чем за две недели до выхода фильма на экраны. Музыка к фильму написана Джоном Уильямсом, который также является автором музыки ко всем предыдущим фильмам саги «Звёздные войны», и исполнена Лондонским симфоническим оркестром и хором London Voices. Видеоклип на музыкальную тему «Battle of the Heroes», под названием «A Hero Falls», был смонтирован из кадров фильма и входил в коллекцию дополнительных материалов в DVD издании фильма. Также саундтрек был доступен в виде коллекционного DVD, носившего название «Звёздные войны: Музыкальное путешествие» и продававшегося отдельно. DVD включало в себя 16 музыкальных видеоклипов, в которых использовались специально отобранные и восстановленные музыкальные темы из саундтреков всех шести фильмов, расположенные в хронологическом порядке.. Этот альбом вошел в топ 100 сайта Amazon.com, заняв 83 позицию, в 2005 году. Релиз Благотворительные премьеры фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» прошли в Сиэтле, Лос-Анджелесе, Чикаго, Вашингтоне, Бостоне, Денвере, Атланте, Сан-Франциско и Майами в четверг, 12 мая 2005 года,http://www.childrenshealthfund.org/event/star-wars-nyc-premiere а также 13 мая, когда состоялись два дополнительных благотворительных премьерных показа в родном городе Джорджа Лукаса, Модесто. Официальной премьерой фильма стал его показ на Каннском кинофестивале 2005 года (вне программы) 16 мая. В кинотеатрах картина стартовала сразу во множестве стран 19 мая, что совпало с датой премьеры фильма «Скрытая угроза», вышедшего в 1999 году. Примечательно, что премьеры фильма 1977 года «Новая надежда» и картины 1983 года «Возвращение джедая» также состоялись в один и тот же день, одного и того же месяца с разницей в шесть лет. Аналитическая фирма «Challenger, Gray & Christmas» за неделю до начала показа фильма предсказала, что премьера может обойтись экономике США в 627 миллионов долларов убытка, из-за отгулов, отпусков и больничных, которые работники оформляли, чтобы попасть на фильм в день его первого показа. Китайский театр Граумана, традиционное место премьерных показов фильмов «Звёздные войны», отказался от показа «Мести ситхов». Однако живая очередь стояла перед входом в кинотеатр более месяца, надеясь на то, что этот жест изменит решение владельцев. В конечном итоге, большинство из стоявших в очереди увидели фильм в соседнем кинотеатре «Cinerama Dome». 16 мая кинотеатр Empire Cinema, расположенный в Лондонском Leicester Square, провёл шестидневный марафон «Звёздных войн», во время которого территорию "патрулировали" имперские штурмовики, а Королевский филармонический оркестр дал бесплатный концерт музыки из фильмов «Звёздные войны». Пиратские копии Пиратская копия фильма утекла в пиринговые файлообменные сети спустя всего несколько часов после начала показа в кинотеатрах. Утекшая версия представляла собой рабочий позитив с метками времени, поэтому предполагалось, что утечка произошла от кого-то причастного к работе над фильмом, а не от зрителя, записавшего фильм с экрана кинотеатра во время предварительного просмотра. Впоследствии, восемь человек получили обвинения в нарушении авторских прав и незаконном распространении материалов. Согласно документам, поданным в окружную прокуратуру Лос-Анджелеса, копия фильма была украдена неназванным сотрудником калифорнийской студии, занимавшейся пост-продакшеном, который позже признал свою вину. По результатам расследования выяснилось, что незаконная копия фильма прошла через сеть из семи человек, прежде чем восьмой, который также признал свою вину, не загрузил её в неназванную P2P сеть. Вскоре после того, как вышеупомянутая версия фильма попала в сеть, она вышла в Шанхае на пиратских DVD с китайскими субтитрами. Неизвестный производитель этих DVD также включил в него и английские субтитры, представлявшие из себя обратный перевод на английский китайских субтитров, вместо использования оригинальной английской звуковой дорожки. Таким образом, перевод оказался полностью некорректным, в основном из-за машинного перевода с китайского, результатом которого стал буквальный перевод многих реплик актёров, из-за чего терялся смысл сказанного, что нередко выглядело крайне смешно. К примеру название фильма, после перевода, приобрело следующий вид: «Star War — The third gathers — The Backstroke of the West», что на русский можно перевести примерно как «Звёздные войны — Третий сбор — Ответный удар с запада». Одна ошибка перевода встречалась в фильме несколько раз, из-за того, что фраза "it seems" (кажется) в китайском языке передаётся иероглифами 好象, которые при обратном переводе на английский приобрели значение "good elephant" (хороший слон). Совет джедаев превратился в «Церковь Пресвитерианства». Также, благодаря ошибке перевода, в субтитрах четыре раза встречалось слово "fuck" (ошибочно переведённое слово "work"), а также оказалось, что гневный крик Дарта Вейдера "Noooooooo" (不要) преобразился в "Do not want" (Не хочу). Эта ошибка в последствии стала популярна и превратилась в интернет-мем. Возрастные рейтинги «Месть ситхов» стал первым фильмом саги «Звёздные войны» получившим рейтинг PG-13 от Американской ассоциации кинокомпаний (MPAA). Официально такой рейтинг был присвоен за "научно-фантастические насилие и несколько впечатляющий изображений", но неофициально рейтинг присвоили за сцену с объятым пламенем Дартом Вейдером. За несколько месяцев до присвоения рейтинга MPAA, Лукас заявил, что он чувствует, что фильму будет присвоен рейтинг PG-13, так как последние моменты Энакина и общее содержание фильма является самым мрачным и впечатляющим среди всех шести картин. Некоторые критики, такие как Роджер Эберт и Ричард Роепер, позже отмечали, что дети вполне могут смотреть фильм в присутствии родителей, что вполне соответствовало требованиям рейтинга PG. Этот рейтинг был присвоен всем предыдущим фильмам серии. Во многом, это связано с тем, что в те времена, когда на экраны выходила оригинальная трилогия, рейтинга PG-13 ещё не существовало. Однако, когда позже фильмы оригинальной трилогии получали повторное освидетельствование MPAA, связанное с изменениями, внесёнными в переиздания, картины вновь получили рейтинг PG. Во время проката «Мести ситхов» в Канаде ему был присвоен рейтинг PG на территории большинства провинций, за исключением Квебека, где фильм получил рейтинг G. В Великобритании картина получила рейтинг 12A, согласно решению Британского совета по классификации фильмов (BBFC). В Австралии Австралийская аттестационная комиссия (ACB) присвоила фильму рейтинг M - для взрослой аудитории. Выход на носителях Фильм вышел на DVD 31 октября 2005 года (на Хеллоуин) в Великобритании, 1 ноября в США и Канаде, 3 ноября в Австралии и 20 декабря в России и СНГ. В этот же день, или с небольшой разницей, фильм вышел на всех крупных территориях. DVD версия представляла собой двухдисковое издание, звук и картинка которого была взята напрямую с оригинального цифрового источника. right|thumb|Обложка специального двухдискового DVD издания «Мести ситхов» В состав DVD входило несколько документальных фильмов, включая один полнометражный и два короткометражных фильма. Один рассказывал о пророчестве и Энакине Скайуокере как Избранном, второй был посвящён трюкам фильма, а также на диске присутствовала подборка из 15 веб-роликов с официального сайта. Как и другие DVD релизы, этот содержал аудио комментарии Лукаса, продюсера Рика МакКаллума, ведущего аниматора Роба Колмана и руководителей отдела визуальных эффектов ILM Джона Нолла и Роджера Гайетта. Также в сборник были включены шесть удалённых сцен с комментариями Лукаса и МакКаллума. На диске имелась демоверсия Xbox версии игры «Star Wars: Battlefront II», а на втором диске находился трейлер компьютерной игры «Star Wars: Empire at War». Также в эксклюзивного для сети магазинов Wal-Mart издания продавались в комплекте с бонусным DVD, на котором находился фильм «История «Звёздных войн»». Релиз на носителях «Мести ситхов» был примечателен из-за маркетинговых разногласий. Он стал первым фильм саги не вышедшим на VHS в Соединённых Штатах. При этом в Австралии, Великобритании и других странах по всему миру, включая Россию и СНГ, фильм вышел на обоих типах носителей. Переиздание DVD в составе сборника трилогии приквелов состоялся 4 ноября 2008 года. Фильмы серии «Звёздные войны» были выпущены компанией 20th Century Fox на Blu-ray 16 сентября 2011 года в тремя разными изданиями. Выход 3D версии 28 сентября 2010 года было объявлено о том, что все шесть фильмов серии будут конвертированы в стерео 3D. Фильмы должны были быть переизданы в хронологическом порядке, начиная с «Скрытой угрозы», вышедшей 10 февраля 2012 года. Переизданная в 3D версия «Мести ситхов» изначально должна была выйти 11 октября 2013 года. Однако затем дату перенесли на 4 октября 2013. Тем не менее 28 января 2013 Lucasfilm объявила о том, что откладывает выход 3D версий эпизодов «II» и «III» в связи с "100% концентрацией наших усилий на «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы»" и что дополнительная информация о планах выпуска 3D переизданий будут объявлены в дальнейшем. Премьера 3D версии «Мести ситхов» состоялась 17 апреля 2015 года на Celebration Anaheim. Цифровой релиз 7 апреля 2015 года Walt Disney Studios, Lucasfilm и 20th Century Fox объявили о том, что вся сага «Звёздные войны», включая «Месть ситхов», будет доступна для скачивания в цифровом виде в высоком разрешении начиная с 10 апреля 2015 года, для чего Disney выкупила у Fox права на выпуск цифровых копий всей саги, за исключением «Новой надежды». Выход в России 18 мая 2005 года в кинотеатре «Пушкинский» состоялся предварительный просмотр фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов». Официальная российская премьера прошла вместе с мировой премьерой 19 мая. Фильм, выпущенный в российский прокат компанией «Гемини Фильм Интернациональ» и дублированный студией «Невафильм», заработал в прокате 8 360 000 $ и занял по итогам 2005 года пятое место в целом и третье место среди зарубежных картин. В мировой кассе (без США и Канады) Россия занимала 10 место. 20 декабря «Гемини Фильм Интернациональ» выпустил в России видеокассеты и DVD с фильмом «Эпизод III. Месть ситхов». DVD-релиз состоялся в двух вариантах: однодисковый (только фильм) и двухдисковое «Специальное издание», включавшее диск с дополнительными материалами. 20 сентября 2008 года на телеканале «ТНТ» состоялась российская телепремьера «Мести ситхов», которая прошла во время марафона всех шести эпизодов, проходившего с 13 по 28 сентября. После банкротства «Гемини Фильм Интернациональ» права на выпуск фильмов саги «Звёздные войны» перешли к компании «Двадцатый Век Фокс СНГ». 9 декабря 2010 года она переиздала на DVD все шесть эпизодов, из которых пять (кроме «Мести ситхов») выходили впервые на российском рынке в этом формате. DVD были выпущены двух вариантах: в виде 6 однодисковых изданий, содержащих только соответствующий эпизод, без дополнительных материалов, и в виде двух трёхдисковых изданий «Эпизоды I, II, III» и «Эпизоды IV, V, VI», которые также не содержали дополнительных материалов. 15 сентября 2011 «Двадцатый Век Фокс СНГ» осуществил российские релизы Blu-Ray всех шести эпизодов в виде двух трёхдисковых изданий «Эпизоды I, II, III» и «Эпизоды IV, V, VI» (только фильмы без дополнительных материалов) и полного девятидискового издания (6 дисков с фильмами и 3 диска с дополнительными материалами). Отзывы Отзывы критиков Сайт Rotten Tomatoes присвоил «Мести ситхов» рейтинг одобрения в 79%, и среднюю оценку 7.3/10, основанную на 282 отзывах, обобщив их мнением, что: "С «Местью ситхов» Джордж Лукас привел свою вторую трилогию «Звёздных войн» к по прежнему волнительному и зачастую мучительному, всё ещё немного неровному, завершению." На Metacritic, давшему фильму 68 из 100, указано, что отзывы "в большинстве положительные". Большинство критиков отметили фильм как лучшую часть трилогии приквелов. Энтони Скотт из «The New York Times» сделал вывод, что это "лучший из четырёх эпизодов, снятых господином Лукасом," и сравнил его с «Империя наносит ответный удар», по его мнению "самым богатым и сложным фильмом в цикле". По итогу 2007 года, в списке 100 лучших научно-фантастических фильмов по версии Rotten Tomatoes, «Месть ситхов» заняла 51 из 100, став единственным фильмом трилогии приквелов серии «Звёздные войны», попавшим в этот список. Критик Джонатан Розенбаум, которому не понравились «Новая надежда» и «Империя наносит ответный удар», оставил в целом положительный отзыв о фильме, указав, что в нём "относительно продуманный сюжет." Роджер Эберт в «Chicago Sun-Times» поставил фильму 3½ звезды из четырёх, с припиской "Если в «Эпизоде II: Атака клонов» Лукас увяз в формальностях и теориях, то на этот раз Сила чувствует себя куда живее и «Месть ситхов» является превосходным развлечением." Крупнейший российский журнал «Мир фантастики» поставил фильму оценку 10 из 10, указав в рецензии: "Лукасу удалось снять не просто фильм, достойный остальных эпизодов, но чуть ли не лучший фильм в саге о «Звездных войнах»." А по итогам 2005 года журнал назвал «Месть ситхов» лучшим фильмом года, а окончание трилогии приквелов — «Главным событием 2005 года». В 2012 году, искусствовед Камилла Палья, похвалила фильм в «Glittering Images», сравнив некоторые сцены с работами современных художников и назвав его величайшей произведением искусства на тех, что она помнит.Paglia, Camille. Glittering Images: A Journey through Art from Egypt to Star Wars. Pantheon Books, 2012. p. 185, 189 "Длинный финал «Мести ситов» наделён большей внутренней художественной ценностью, эмоциональной мощью и глобальным влиянием, чем любое произведение искусства. Так потому, что мир искусства упростился и стал тенью полученного от других мнения и ядовитой излишней похвалы. Это как новые одеяния императора: люди слишком боятся рассказать, что они втайне думают или думали бы, не будь они зашорены. Третий эпизод воплощает движение современного цифрового искусства больше, чем другие работы последних тридцати лет. Я думал об использовании японского аниме для главы книги о цифровом искусстве, но ему недоставало ошеломительной оперной силы и да, серьёзности «Мести ситхов» Лукаса." Согласно многим отзывам критиков и поклонников, «Месть ситхов» считается одним из лучших фильмом в серии, и сильнейшей картиной трилогии приквелов, хотя некоторые ставят его в один ряд со «Скрытой угрозой» и «Атакой клонов», указывая, что фильм ненамного лучше. Основная критика фильма пришлась на диалоги, особенно это касалось основной романтической линии фильма, и игру Хейдена Кристенсена (за этот фильм он получил вторую премию «Золотая малина» за худшую мужскую роль второго плана). Основной причиной, за что критики и поклонники набросились на любовную линию, стала фраза "Обними меня, Эни. Обними меня как тогда, на Набу... где не было ничего, кроме нашей любви..." По утверждению критиков, одной этой фразой Лукас продемонстрировал свою несостоятельность в качестве автора диалогов, с чем Лукас открыто согласился при получении премии AFI «За достижения всей жизни», полученной от Американского института киноискусства. Некоторые консервативные граждане США обрушились с критикой на фильм, утверждая, что картина имела либеральный уклон и критиковала администрацию президента Джорджа Буша-младшего и войны в Ираке. Некоторые сайты даже вступали с предложениями бойкотировать фильм. В связи с этим, Лукас выступил в защиту фильма, указав на то, что основная сюжетная линяя фильма была написана в период войны во Вьетнаме, под впечатлением от этого конфликта и не имеет никакого отношения к войне в Ираке. Однако Лукас отметил, что "Параллели между войной во Вьетнаме и тем, что мы сейчас делаем в Ираке, просто невероятны". Кассовые сборы Фильм был показан в 115 странах. Таким образом, мировые кассовые сборы составили $849 миллионов, благодаря чему картина стала вторым самым финансово успешным фильмом 2005 года, уступив первую строчку фильму «Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня». В первую ночь фильм был показан на 2900 экранах в Северной Америке, где заработал $16.91 миллиона. Общие сборы за первый день показа составили рекордные на тот момент $50 миллионов. Этот результат был превзойдён в следующем году «Пиратами Карибского моря: Сундук мертвеца», заработавших в день премьеры $55.5 миллиона. Только с доходов, полученных за 19 мая, фильм побил четыре кассовых рекорда: наибольшие сборы с полуночных показов (ранее принадлежавший «Властелин колец: Возвращение короля», c $8 миллионами), наибольшие сборы на начало дня (предыдущий рекордсмен «Человек-паук 2», с $40.4 миллионами), наибольшие сборы за один день (предыдущий рекорд принадлежал мультфильму «Шрек 2», с $44.8 миллионами) и наибольшие сборы за четверг (потеснив с пьедестала фильм «Матрица: Перезагрузка», с $37.5 миллионами). Рекорд одиночного и первого дня позже был побит фильмом «Пираты Карибского моря: Сундук мертвеца», вышедший 7 июля 2006 года, а титул самого успешного полуночного показа «Месть ситхов» потеряла 18 июля 2008 года, когда на экраны вышла картина «Тёмный рыцарь», заработавший $18.5 миллиона. Согласно аналитическим сайтам, ведущим подсчёт кассовых сборов, фильм удерживал лидерство в Америке по высочайшим кассовым сборам за сутки на протяжении первых 12 дней показа, за исключением седьмого и восьмого дня, в которые первенство по прежнему удерживал «Человек-паук 2». На пятый день показа фильм стал самым кассовым в 2005 году, опередив «Правила съёма: Метод Хитча» ($177.6 миллиона). Картина заработала $158.5 миллиона за первый четырёхдневный период, побив сборы предыдущего рекордсмена, фильма «Матрица: Перезагрузка» ($134.3 миллиона), благодаря чему присоединился к троице фильмов, «Человек-паук», «Матрица: Перезагрузка» и «Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня», преодолевший отметку в $100 миллионов за первые три дня показа. На восьмой день «Месть ситхов» достигла отметки в $200 миллионов (не превзойдя рекорда «Человека-паука 2»), а на семнадцатый день фильм перешагнул отметку в $300 миллионов (превзойдя результат «Шрека 2», достигшего этой суммы на восемнадцатый день). В конечном итоге картина вошла в тройку фильмов (вместе с «Шрек 2» и «Человек-паук»), наиболее быстро достигших сборов в $350 миллионов. Американский прокат фильма завершился 20 октября 2005 года, а окончательные кассовые сборы на родине составили $380,270,577.Это позволило «Мести ситхов» занять 27 строчку в списке самых кассовых фильмов внутреннего проката и стать самым прибыльным фильмом в США 2005 года, превзойдя расположившиеся на второй строчке списка «Хроники Нарнии: Лев, колдунья и волшебный шкаф» почти на $90 миллионов. За весь период проката в США на фильм было продано около 59,324,600 билетов. Международные сборы фильма превысили $460 миллионов. Наибольшую кассу принесли такие страны как: Австралия ($27.2 миллиона), Франция и Алжир ($56.9 миллиона), Германия ($47.3 миллиона), Италия ($11.3 миллиона), Япония ($82.7 миллиона), Мексика ($15.3 миллиона), Южная Корея ($10.3 миллиона), Испания ($23.8 миллиона) и Соединённое королевство и Ирландия ($72.8 миллиона). Награды После выхода «Мести ситхов», связавшей оригинальную трилогию и трилогию приквелов и завершившей, на тот момент, серию «Звёздные войны», 9 июня 2005 года Джордж Лукас на 33-м вручении премий Американского института киноискусства был удостоен награды «За достижение всей жизни». Институт отметил его "удивительный вклад в искусство и технологии кинопроизводства, а также влияние эпической серии «Звёздные войны»". Несмотря на то, что у фильма были лучшие отзывы и рецензии из всей трилогии приквелов, он был удостоен меньшего числа номинаций на награды чем предыдущие картины. «Месть ситхов» стала единственным фильмом «Звёздных войн» не номинированным на премию «Оскар» в категории Лучшие визуальные эффекты; однако фильм получил номинацию За лучший грим (Дэйв Элси и Никки Гули), уступив её фильму «Хроники Нарнии: Лев, колдунья и волшебный шкаф». Картина выиграла награды "Любимый фильм" и "Любимый драматический Фильм" на мероприятии People's Choice Awards, награду "Голливудский фильм года" Голливудского кинофестиваля, «Кинопремию Империя» (Лучший Фантастический/Фэнтезийный фильм), и Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie в категории - экшн. Также фильм был номинирован на награду За лучший саундтрек к визуальному представлению на 48-й церемонии «Грэмми» в 2006 году. Как и все фильмы оригинальной трилогии, «Месть ситхов» получила премию «Сатурн» за лучший научно-фантастический фильм. По мимо этого, Уильямс получил награду За лучшую музыку. В общей сложности фильм был представлен в десяти номинациях на премию Сатурн, в частности, Лукас был номинирован на награды За лучшую режиссуру и За лучший сценарий, Кристенсен был представлен в номинации Лучший киноактёр, Натали Портман была представлена на звание Лучшей киноактрисы а Иэн Макдёрмид как Лучший киноактёр второго плана. В то же время фильм получил наименьшее число номинаций на премию Золотая малина: одну получил Кристенсен, как Худшая мужская роль второго плана, в которой он победил. («Скрытая угроза» и «Атака клонов» имели по семь номинация каждая, взяв одну и две награды, соответственно.) «Месть ситхов» единственный фильм из всей трилогии приквелов, не получивший звание "Худший фильм от Razzie. В то же время Кристенсен выиграл награду "Лучший злодей" на MTV Movie Awards. Мотивы Как и в других фильмах саги, в «Мести ситхов» Лукас внёс множество отсылок к фильмам и другим источникам, также привнеся в свою историю политические, военные и мифологические мотивы, чтобы сделать её глубже. Пожалуй самым широко освящённым в СМИ стал диалог между Оби-Ваном и Энакином, предварявший их схватку, во время которого Энакин произнёс фразу: "Если ты не со мной, то ты мой враг," вызвавшую большое количество обсуждений. Несмотря на то, что Лукас всё время утверждал обратное, «The Seattle Times» в своей заметке о фильме утверждала, что: "Не упоминая Буша или Патриотический акт, они тем не менее безошибочно читаются, вне зависимости от ваших политических воззрений." Макдермид, Лукас и другие называли путь Энакина к тёмной стороне Силы фаустовским, в том смысле, что он заключил "сделку с дьяволом" ради сиюминутной выгоды, а огненая вулканическая планета Мустафар олицетворяет христианское представление об аде.Lucas interview on CBS's 60 Minutes. Transcript March 13, 2005 В середине фильма Лукас, при помощи параллельного монтажа, показывает как Энакин и Падме думают друг о друге, находясь соответственно в Храме джедаев и своих апартаментах, подсвеченных светом заходящего солнца. Этот эпизод, без единой фразы, сопровождался гнетущей, синтезированной музыкой. Это, и то как Лукас показал сцену, имевшую название "Раздумья", включив в неё городской пейзаж, небоскрёбы и замкнутое внутренне пространство, напоминало мизансцену фильма «Ребёнок Розмари», в котором муж беременной жены буквально заключил сделку с дьяволом. Также как и в предыдущем фильме, имевшем отсылки к «Империя наносит ответный удар», в «Мести ситхов» сознательно были добавлены отсылки к «Возвращению джедая». Одной из самых ярких был подзаголовок фильма, который похож на изначальное название шестого эпизода — «Месть джедая» ( ). Также в обоих фильмах встречаются похожие диалоги, самым известным из которых является фраза: "Я чувствую твой гнев!", произнесённая Палпатином, который также в важный момент обоих фильмов приказывает своим стражам/телохранителям покинуть помещение. В «Возвращении джедая» Дарт Вейдер пытается играть на страхе потери Люка, запугивая его угрозами в сторону Леи. В «Мести ситхов» тот же страх потерять Падме стал причиной падения Вейдера на тёмную сторону. Прежде чем в фильме появились эвоки, первоначально планировалось, что в «Возвращении джедая» в битве на Эндоре будут участвовать вуки. Новеллизация Новеллизация фильма была написана Мэтью Стовером. В романе присутствовало куда больше диалогов, чем вошло в фильм, включая разговор между графом Дуку и Дартом Сидиусом, из которого читатель узнаёт о том, что Палпатин лгал Дуку о то, чем на самом деле станет Империя; разговор между Мейсом Винду и Оби-Ваном Кеноби, в котором последний раскрывает свою неуверенность в том, справится ли он с генералом Грвусом; а также диалог Энакина и Палпатина, в котором Палпатин обещает дать джедаю все, чего он захочет, будт то новый спидер или звёздная система Кореллиа. Также в новеллизации присутствует множество мелких деталей. К примеру, во время битвы за Корусант Энакин имел позывной "Красный-5", — такой же как у Люка в финальной битве «Новой надежды», а командующим одного из республиканских крупных кораблей был лейтенант-коммандер Лорт Нида, который стал капитаном Нида в «Империя наносит ответный удар». Также в книге имеются отсылки к серии комиксов «Звёздные войны: Республика», к примеру, упоминается битва за Джабиим из третьей арки. Помимо этого, нападение на Храм джедаев в книге описано более жёстко и куда подробнее чем в фильме.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов Некоторые элементы, не раскрытые или плохо раскрытые в фильме, были утонены в романе. К примеру разговор между Энакином и Палпатином прописан более развёрнуто и из него точно ясно, что Дарт Плэгас был учителем Палпатина, в то время как фильм на это лишь намекает. Помимо этого, в книге раскрывается истинная причина негодования Энакина по поводу не присуждения ему звания магистра, так как только магистр-джедай мог получить доступ к голокронам, хранившимся в Архиве джедаев, в которых Энакин рассчитывал найти способ спасти Падме от смерти. В новеллизации, помимо упоминания телепатических способностей Сэси Тийна, также указано что его рог, который он потерял в Войнах клонов, отрос обратно. В книге также объясняется, что за отправкой Оби-Вана на бой с Гривусом стоял Палпатин, манипулировавший Советом джедаев, так как знал, что Кеноби не должно было быть на Корусанте до тех пор, пока Энакин не падёт на тёмную сторону. Также в романе даётся объяснение причины, по которой Винду не взял Энакина на бой с Палпатином: магистр почувствовал страх и страдание Энакина, поэтому счёл, что молодой джедай психологически не готов к битве с лордом ситхов. Это один из многих примеров, когда в книге описываются чувства и внутренние переживания персонажей. Помимо этого в книге присутствовали и юмористические вставки, к примеру отсутвовавший в фильме диалог между Оби-Ваном и Гривусов во время их дуэли, в котором Гривус говорит: "Меня обучал граф Дуку," — на что Оби-Ване ему отвечает, — "Вот совпадение, я обучал человека, убившего его." Видеоигра Видеоигра по фильму вышла 5 мая 2005 года, за две недели до премьеры фильма. По больше части игра следовала сюжетной линии фильма, полностью воссоздавая сцены из него. Однако в ней также присутствовали сцены, вырезанные из финальной версии картины, а также полностью новые сцены, созданные для игры. Игровой процесс в основном сосредоточен на боях на световых мечах, а основными персонажами представлены Оби-Ван или Энакин. Также в ней присутствовал мультиплеер, в котором имелся как режим противостояния, так и кооперативный режим. В первом режиме игроки выбирали персонажей и участвовали друг против друга в битве на световых мечах. Во втором режиме игроки объединялись для отражения волн врагов. Видео Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith - Trailer Зёздные Войны Эпизод lll - ТРЕЙЛЕР За кулисами *В отличие от предыдущих эпизодов, «Месть ситхов» практически полностью снимался в студийных декорациях. Единственная натурная сцена с актёрами была отснята еще в ходе работы над вторым эпизодом. Эту сцену Джордж Лукас, держа в голове наброски происходящего в третьем эпизоде, отснял в пустыне Туниса еще 3 года назад. В этой сцене Оби-Ван Кеноби доставляет юного Люка Скайуокера к его дядюшке и тетушке. *Энтони Дэниелс и Кенни Бейкер являются единственными актерами, принявшими участие в съемках всех шести эпизодов. Фрэнк Оз, озвучивающий учителя Йоду, замыкает тройку лидеров — он принял участие в работе над пятью эпизодами. Что касается персонажей, то здесь пальму первенства безоговорочно удерживает Оби-Ван Кеноби, засветившийся во всех шести эпизодах. Его сыграли два разных актера (Алек Гиннес и Эван МакГрегор соответственно). *Сэмюель Л. Джексон (Мейс Винду) знал, что его персонажу суждено погибнуть еще при подписании контракта. Джексон попросил лишь об одном одолжении: «Я хочу, чтобы мой персонаж погиб как настоящий герой, а не какой-то там жалкий панк». Джордж Лукас учел эти пожелания, и смерть Мейса получилась по-настоящему запоминающимся событием картины. *Кейша Кастл-Хьюз участвовала в съемках всего один день. За этот день актриса успела сыграть все сцены с её участием. *В августе 2004 года в СМИ был распространен слух о том, что Джордж Лукас собирается снимать 7,8 и 9 эпизоды. Предпосылкой для данной информации стал тот факт, что работники Lucasfilm в принудительном порядке подписали соответствующее соглашение о неразглашении секретной информации о работе над эпизодом. Тем не менее, Лукас продолжал упрямо утверждать, что в его планах не значится работа над третьей трилогией, до самой перепродажи марки компании "Дисней". *Роль капитана Антиллеса предполагалось отдать Денису Лоусону, исполнителю роли Веджа Антиллеса в первой трилогии. *Специально для роли в третьей картине трилогии актер Хейден Кристенсен набрал около 11 кг веса. Ему пришлось питаться около 6 раз в сутки. *Около 22 лет пришлось ждать Питеру Мэйхью (исполнитель роли Чубакки) своего возвращения на широкие экраны. Именно столько времени разделяет последние части трилогий («Месть ситхов» и «Возвращение Джедая). *Учитывая достаточно большую разницу в росте между ним и Дэвидом Праузом (исполнителем роли Вейдера в первой трилогии) - около 12 см - камеру специально располагали таким образом, чтобы Вейдер в исполнении Хейдена выглядел выше. Точно такой же прием использовали при съемках 5-го и 6-го эпизодов, когда во время батальных сцен Прауза подменял каскадер Боб Андерсон, также значительно уступающий в росте. *Последняя битва с участием Мейса Винду проходит в трех огромных комнатах и включает в себя ровно 102 движения. *Все сцены с участием Кристофера Ли были отсняты за один день. *В оригинале продолжительность фильма составляла около 4 часов, сцена битвы Графа Дуку с Энакином показана на 1/3 запланированного времени в эпизоде. Финальная битва длится около 13 минут, это самая длинная сцена в истории кинематографа. *Оби-Ван, сражаясь с генералом Гривусом, убивает его с помощью бластера. После этого он, с негодованием смотря на бластер, бормочет себе «Такой нецивилизованный». Это прямая ссылка на начало «Новой надежды», когда Оби-Ван описывая световой меч говорит: «…не такой неуклюжий и ненадежный, как бластер. Изящное оружие для более цивилизованного века». *Во время начальной битвы, Энакин говорит: «Сейчас начнется веселье». Хан Соло произносит то же самое в похожей ситуации в «Новой надежде». *Ник Гиллард, постановщик трюков, сыграл джедая Цина Драллига. Джереми Баллок (Боба Фетт в оригинальной трилогии) сыграл роль капитана Колтона. *Джордж Лукас появляется во время оперы на Корусанте как синелицый барон Папанойда. Это первое появление Лукаса в саге. Его трое детей также сыграли камео: его сын, Джетт, стал Зеттом Джукасса, погибающим джедаем, который защищает Храм Джедаев от клонов; его дочь, Аманда, персонаж Терр Танеел, можно увидеть на голограмме системы безопасности; дочь Кэти - синекожая Чи Иквэй, которую можно увидеть, когда Палпатин, спасённый джедаями, приходит в Сенат. Внешние ссылки *Официальная страница фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» на StarWars.ru * * * Эпизод III в Энциклопедии Кино * "Месть ситхов" на сайте kinomania.ru * Иронический пересказ "Мести ситхов" от С. Лукьяненко Примечания }} Категория:Кинофильмы Категория:Фильмы 2005 года